Mi adorada mascota
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Un dia muy parecido a los otros , Miku Hatsune tiene que ir a la casa de su amiga Haku Yowane por motivos estudiantiles , y tras una serie de eventos , termina debiendole mucho dinero al hermano de esta , Dell Honey , y convirtiendola en su nueva mascota...Advertencias: Lemmon mas adelante
1. ¡Que torpe error!

**Disclaimer:Vocaloid no me pertenece...**

**Alguien de por ahi : No me digas**

**Yo defendiendo mi disclaimer: si si te digo e.e**

* * *

Pues...¡Mucho gusto! , soy yo otra vez , ¿Pensaron que se iban a deshacer de mi tan facil? ; pues no , Miku Hatsune presentandose y lista para otro fic , pues bueno , ¿Cosas sobre mi? ; me gusta cantar, bailar , los puerros (¿Y a quien no?), escuchar musica , pasarla bien con amigas , hacer amigas ; y muchas otras cosas mas. En fin , hoy mi amiga Haku Yowane, una alcoholica en progreso pero no tanto como mi amiga Meiko , me invito a su casa , pues tenemos un trabajo el cual nos dejo el profesor de nuestra escuela , si asi es nosotras vamos a la misma escuela igual que Meiko,Luka y Rin ; Haku es una chica peliblanca y con los ojos rojizos , es muy bonita aunque ella cree que no lo es , yo y Luka siempre tratamos de subirle el animo mientras que Meiko le dice que es mejor tomar sake y sentirte mejor...Pero en fin...Aunque sea Rin prefiere quedarse callada ya que para ella las respuestas serian las naranjas , ella ama las naranjas tanto como yo amo los puerros , o sea mucho. Como sea , estoy algo nerviosa ya que sera la primera vez que vaya a la casa de Haku , nunca habia ido al igual que las demas asi que todas iremos juntas y Haku estara esperandonos. ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!; pero no debo despistarme al llegar a la casa de ella debo terminar el trabajo ya que si no reprobare el semestre y estoy muy segura que no quiero eso para nada. Bueno ya tengo todo listo , mi ropa , una tina caliente esperandome , y mi permiso de parte de mis padres por si llego muy tarde aunque dudo que lo que , despues de seleccionar mi ropa con mucho entusiasmo, pues estaba alegre,entonces me meti a mi tina caliente...Oh...Deberia hacer eso mas seguido , al salir de la ducha tome una toalla y me seque rapidamente ya que vi en el reloj que faltaba poco para la hora acordada, asi que en un intento desesperado por ponerme mi falda gris me cai de cara torpemente , y mentalmente me dije idiota mientras me sobaba la cabeza ya que me dolia un poco por la caida . Luego peine mi cabello en dos largas coletas como lo hago habitualmente, di un gran suspiro esperando todo el trabajo que me esperaba en casa de Yaku para luego salir de mi casa al punto de encuentro con las chicas donde ya antes habiamos quedado. Al llegar nos saludamos obviamente y luego emprendimos viaje a la casa de Haku , muy emocionadas por ver su casa aunque Meiko estaba mas emocionada por si la casa estaba llena de botellas de sake ; claro que yo Rin y Gumi la mandamos a callar , pero en fin sabemos que eso no la iba a contener ya que el apenas cuando llegamos a la casa de Haku y ella abria la puerta eso fue lo primero que pregunto , y bueno Haku se rio ante eso y asintio , pero ya lo veia venir . La casa de ella era enorme , era muy raro que una casa tan grande este en esta parte de Tokyo-Japon , luego ella nos explico que su familia es adinerada y por eso la casa era como una mansion , en fin nos ubico en su cuarto para empezar a hacer el proyecto , pero antes dijo que queria presentarnos a alguien; ademas dijo que en el cuarto de ese alguien habia guardado una parte del proyecto; y bueno en fin la seguimos hasta una puerta de color marron rojizo, , luego vi como abria la puerta lentamente de una habitacion y se podia observar a un peliblanco quien estaba sentado muy obsesionado en su laptop mientras fumaba , yo y las demas excepto Haku por supuesto , nos quedamos atonitas pues vivia ahi y nunca lo habiamos visto , ademas era muy parecido a Haku , luego miramos a Haku a los ojos como si buscaron una respuestas...

-"El es mi hermano o mejor dicho mi gemelo"-dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que luego se dirigio a su hermano y se volvio en una mirada amenazante comica -"¡Dell , saluda a mis amigas y deja esa maldita computadora! - grito la peliblanca aparentemente enojada con su hermano

-"No me molestes"-respondio el sin quitarle mirada a su computadora

-"¿Que no te moleste?"-exclamo ella enfadada -"Deja que te ponga las manos encima y veras..."-exclamaba ella amenazando a su hermano mientras lo jalaba de la camisa

-"Y...Ya...No peleen..."-murmuraba la aguamarina intentando calmar a los hermanos

-"No te metas"-dijo el peliblanco mientras que por poco segundos dejo de pelear con su hermana y miro a Miku a los ojos -"Eres muy linda ,asi que por favor no abras la boca"-dijo el peliblanco fumador sensualmente

-"¡Dell Honey bastardo no le digas asi a Miku...!"-le replicaba Haku -"Ya se que a veces puede ser un poco atolondrada pero..."-murmuraba ella

-"¡Esperen!¡¿Yo que hice?"-pregunto la aguamarina molesta por el comportamiento de los dos

-"Miku...Creo que Haku esta ebria"-comento la peliverde mientras la pelicastaña tomaba una botella de sake y se llevo a la peliblanca

-"Eso fue tan raro..."-murmuro la rubia al ver que se habian ido -"Ire a vigilarlas"-dijo ella para luego ir con ellas

-"Bien en fin , vigilare a Rin vigilandolas"-dijo la peliverde para luego seguir a Rin

-"Y me quede sola con..."-decia la aguamarina para si para luego mirar acusadoramente al peliblanco -"Con ese bastardo..."

-"¿Y ahora que tienes? , linda"-le replico el peliblanco por el insulto dicho por Miku

-"¿Que tengo yo? ¿Que tienes tu? "-exclamo ella muy molesta -"¡Y no me digas linda!"-grito ella un poco sonrojada

-"Uh...Que linda"-dijo Dell haciendo que Miku se enojara mas al igual que se sonrojara

-"Si seras...En fin , me debes una disculpa"-reclamo ella recordando lo que Dell le dijo antes

-"Pues esperaras una eternidad"-contesto el peliblanco con una sonrisita en su rostro -"A proposito...¿Te llamas Miku?"-pregunto el curioso mientras tiraba ya sus restos de cigarrillo inservible al tacho de basura

-"N..No tengo porque responderte"-dijo ella sacandole la lengua

-"Mph..Como quieras , linda"-dijo Dell riendose porque Miku se sonrojo un poco

-"C..Como sea ; vine por la parte del proyecto que se encuentra en tu habitacion"-dijo ella dando la razon a porque estaba en la habitacion de el

-"Oh , pues tendras que buscarlo un buen rato"-dijo el quien no le iba a decir donde estaba

-"Maldito..."-murmuro ella entredientes mientras se ponia a buscar entre las cosas de el y Dell estaba muy enviciado en su laptop, de repente ella encontro unos cables que le interrumpian el paso, ella sin saber los jalo al mismo tiempo que a Dell se le cayo su computadora , los dos se quedaron como estatuas ante tal accidente , luego la aguamarina al procesar lo que habia pasado y de quien fue la culpa, ella miro lentamente a Dell quien levantaba la cabeza poco a poco y asi sus miradas se cruzaron , primero la mirada de Dell era una tranquila y comprensiva , pero luego cambio a una asesina comicamente

-"¡Miku te voy a matar!"-decia Dell mientras se acercaba velozmente contra ella y la empujaba contra la cama

-"G..G...¡Gomen!"-decia ella mientras el peliblanco le tenia muy bien sujetada-"T..T...Te lo pagare"-dijo ella un poco nerviosa y sonrojada por la cercania de los rostros por parte de los dos

-"¿Asi? Pues son 10000 0000 0000 dolares"-dijo Dell con una sonrisita en su rostro notoriamente sarcastica

-"C..¡¿Como?"-exclamo la aguamarina dandose cuenta que le estaban tomando de tonta

-"Es que tenia un gran valor sentimental"-dijo el peliblanco mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de ella-"Ademas spy de una familia adinerada si es que no te habias dado cuenta ; asi que tan solo serian unos 100 000 001 dolares"

-"..P...P..Pero..."-murmuraba la aguamarina muy sonrojada ya que el se acercaba mas y mas

-"¿Ahora que te voy a hacer? , linda"-dijo el peliblanco mientras jugaba con el cabello de ella -"Dudo que puedas pagarme lo que te pedi...¿Asi que , que hare contigo?"

-"E..Eto..Y...Yo..."-trataba de buscar una respuesta la aguamarina a lo que le dijo el peliblanco -"L...Lo siento...¿M..Me perdonas?"

-"Oh que linda , pues por supuesto...Que no"-dijo el mientras la miraba un tando divertido -"Ahora tu me entretendras"

-"Q..¿Que me vas a hacer?"-preguntaba ella muy asustada comicamente

-"Pues...Podemos jugar a disfrazarte"-dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa malevola -"Haku tiene muchos disfraces que ya no le quedan...Asi que te vestiremos de gatita , enfermera, angelito,conejita ; y muchos mas"-dijo el peliblanco a lo cual la aguamarina le dio una patada y intento huir, pero este saco una correa de perro de un cajon y como un vaquero logro atrapar a Miku antes de que salga de la habitacion; y cerro la puerta de esta -"Que linda , siempre quise tener una mascota" - dijo el peliblanco muy animoso por la tortura que iba a darle -"Ahora vamos a cambiarte"-dijo el para luego llevarla a una habitacion a arrastradas

-"¡Nooooooo...!"-gritaba la aguamarina mientras era arrastrada a la oscura habitacion , donde iba a ser humillada con muchos disfraces lo cual ella odiaba.

* * *

Despues de una gran tortura...

-"M..Maldito..L..Lo cortare en pedacitos...Lo cortare en pedacitos..."-murmuraba una aguamarina quien traumadamente estaba sentada en el piso juntando su cabeza con sus rodillas en posicion fetal

-"Listo"-dijo el peliblanco que sali de un cuarto -"Ya le puse tu nombre , ahora si dejame ponertelo"-dijo el quien le ponia un bonito collar de perro con el nombre de ella inscrito

-"M..¿Miku?"-exclamo ella muy molesta ante el gesto mientras miraba el collar con su nombre -"¡Tuuuu!...¿Como te atreves?"-gritaba la aguamarina muy furiosa con el

-"Oh...¿Mi linda mascotita esta enojada?"-pregunto el mientras le hacia cariño en la cabeza como si fuera un animal

-"¿Mi?"-exclamo ella aun mas enfadada - "Aceptaria ser un animal al menos si evito ser tuya"-contesto la aguamarina sintiendose muy orgullosa de lo que dijo ella misma

-"Mmm...Parece que alguien tiene rabia"-dijo el peliblanco mientras empujaba a la aguamarina contra la cama y se abalanzaba sobre ella

-"D..¡Dell! ..Estas demasiado cerca"-dijo la aguamarina mientras el peliblanco la ignoraba y la tomaba de la barbilla -"D..¿Dell?"-dijo ella muy confundida ante el comportamiento de este

-"Tu eres mia desde el primer momento en que te vi "-dijo el peliblanco mientras la sujetaba sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras, y entonces , jalo a Miku de la blusa que llevaba puesta haciendo que sus labios se juntes , y asi el creo un beso robado, la aguamarina se habia quedado sorprendida ante esto y en seguida el rubor se puso en sus mejillas trataba de resistirse y empujarlo pero el fuerte agarre de Dell no le permitia hacer eso , el beso de el era muy dulce y aunque les parezca raro , no sabia a tabaco ; entonces la aguamarina dio una gran patada lo cual hizo que los dos se separen , lo primero que ella hizo fue tomar una bocanada de aire por falta de oxigeno , despues miro a Dell quien se limito a mirarla satisfechamente , la aguamarina en seguida quiso salir de la habitacion pero el peliblanco la jalo de la correa de perro que aun llevaba puesta en el cuello ; el le sonrio y esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso hasta que sintio que Dell le habia quitado la soga de la correa , eso basto para ella ya que luego la otra pieza faltante se lo quitaria en casa ; asi que ella rapidamente se solto y se fue corriendo a casa , pensando en el beso que el peliblanco le habia dado , su beso no sabia a tabaco para nada como mencione antes , pero aun asi tenian algo parecido...Era adictivo para quien lo probara.

* * *

Ese idiota como se atrevio a besarme ; lo matare , tengan por seguro que lo matare...Maldicio era mi primer beso y fue robado por un maldito fumador vicioso en la computadora , lo de estar en la computadora no me molesta , tampoco lo de fumador pero...¡Demonios! , es que en serio me odia al igual que el a mi , si cuando me vio y yo trataba de parar la pelea de el y Haku me mando a callar ¿Que se cree? , maldito niño rico , ya vera , le enseñare que no puede jugar con las personas asi por mas que tenga una laptop super lujosa de 100 000 000 dolares o lo que mierda sea . Dios mio en serio que lo odio , y lo odio por robar mi primer beso de esa manera. ¡Ustedes son testigos! ¡Ustedes muy bien saben que robar un beso es un crimen!. Maldicion , al llegar a casa tuve que cubrirme el cuello para que no me hagan preguntas si me hice pasar por perro o si ya me volvi loca, asi es mi familia hace preguntas muy raras a bueno logre entrar a mi cuarto desapercibida , pero otra tragedia ; esa pieza del collar , o sea la que esta colocada en el cuello ; ¡Es con llave! ; ¿Que demonios? ; ¿Quien le pondria eso a un perro?...¡Ese hijo de...! ; bueno en fin eso lo dejo a su imaginacion , y volviendo al tema , el collar tiene una cerradura muy pequeña , al parecer tiene una llave muy poco conocida por el tipo de entrada de la cerradura , solo esto me podia pasar a mi. Ademas , no parece un collar de perro , bueno eso si es que no tiene la otra parte, posee una pequeñas piedras preciosas , se nota que los ricos si saben como querer a los perros , y en una pequeña placa de oro vi donde mi nombre esta inscrito , y rellenado con otras piedras preciosas de color aguamarino. ¡Rayos! en ese momento senti que estaba cargando millones y millones de dolares , aunque el collar , o mas bien dicho , gargantilla cambiable era muy bonito , no podia quedarmelo ; asi que intente con herramientas romper el seguro pero creo que tambien era de un metal muy fuerte asi que mas bien las herramientas se rompian; no podia hacer nada contra mi muy mala suerte , asi que di un suspiro , y me fui a la cama pensando que mañana tendria que ir de nuevo a la casa de Haku para hacer el proyecto, y tambien para devolverle la estupida gargantilla/collar que vale miles y miles de dolares a mas , adema que tendre que encontrarme con ese bastardo , Dell Honey ; el es el que... Robo mi primer beso. ¡Preparate que mañana tu "mascota" te puede morder!.


	2. Solo SU mascota

Bien , esta vez trate de levantarme con el mejor animo posible, di un gran bostezo preparandome para mi dia , y al igual que el dia anterior me di un relajante baño, estaba con un poco de pereza de ir a la casa de Haku ya que hoy , las demas no podian y estariamos yo y Haku haciendo el maldito proyecto, pero en fin , tratare de llevarme mejor con Dell a ver si me quita el estupido collar que traigo puesto , ah y para dormir no fue nada incomodo , es mas , era muy renconfortarte saber que llevo millones de dolares en mi cuello y si perdia alguna piedra nunca llegaria a la universidad. Despue de revisar mil veces la gargantilla/collar al igual que revise mi cama para estar segura , por suerte no se habia caido ninguna piedra mientras dormir , eso me hizo soltar un gran suspiro de bueno , ahora la cosa era salir de mi habitacion sin que mi madre o mi padre me vean con esta gargantilla tan lujosa , esto me pasa por tener amigos ricos. Asi que en un torpe intento de irme a la casa de Haku , deshacerme de este estupido collar/gargantilla ; baje las escaleras de puntitas , y luego cruze la cocina en cunclillas , luego revise que no hubiese nadie en la sala y asi fue ; fue algo realmente excitante pues me sentia como una de los de esos agentes que salen en la television. Sonrie con alegria al ver que nadie me habia visto y preguntado por mi collar/gargantilla , pero la alegria en un instante desaparecion , no porque alguien me haya visto , si no porque en una notita amarilla decia que habian salido y que no les espere ya que llegarian tarde. Me senti como una idiota a leer esto en voz alta solo para que luego me responda el eco de la vacia casa , pero ya que iba a hacer , ademas asi era mucho mejor , pues estare practicando como ser un agente y...Ok no. Como sea , sali de mi casa respire el aire fresco , adelgaze mis labios al recordar que tenia que ir a casa de Haku y ver a Del , a quien odiaba por ponerme el collar de perro y algo mas...¡Mierda! ; en la noche como estaba tan harta de recordar una y otra vez lo que ese bastardo hizo , lo habia olvidado por completo , ¡El robo mi primer beso!. Ese bastardo lo matare , lo matare lo cortare en pedacitos, lo guardare en un paquete o una caja , lo enviare por correo a Hitler demostrando que existe algo aun mas malevolo que el. ¿Como mierda se atreve a robarme mi primer beso? , ya vera... Juro que lo hare pagar , ademas que me hizo pasar una gran humillacion haciendo que me vista de gatita y de conejita y aun mas , ¿A quien rayos le gustaria vestirse asi mientras que un chico le mira burlandose de ella? ; eso fue realmente traumatizante , haria lo que fuera por no haber roto la laptop de Dell, haria lo que fuera por no haber aceptado la humillacion de disfrazarme para el , ...Y haria lo que fuera por recuperar mi primer beso. En fin, al salir de mi casa y estar en camino a la de Haku , note como todos me miraban extrañamente , era como si yo no perteneciera a la sociedad y sea anormal o algo por el estilo , luego recorde que la gargantilla/collar me daba el toque de parecer alguien de la alta sociedad, maldeci en ese momento , ya que queria comprarme unos helados luego pero estaba segura de que el heladero me iba a ofrecer los mas caros; bueno , segui caminando tratando de ignorar las miradas hostigantes y acosantes a mi collar , y de pronto me puse a pensar si Dell no me iba a dar la llave , ¿Que haria yo? ; rayos eso ya era en el peor de los casos , pero estoy segura que el es un bastardo asi que en el peor de los casos es mas bien mi realidad. Trague duro mientras pensaba en esto , y un poco de miedo si Dell me torturaba al igual que ayer , mientras pensaba eso caminaba con la cabeza agachada y un poco desesperada , pensando en mil y mas maneras de matar a Dell Honey. Pero de repente , algo curioso atravezo mi mente , ¿Porque Haku no tiene el mismo apellido que Dell? , supongo que los que inventaron Vocaloid estan locos ya que los ponen como hermanos pero en fin...De cualquier manera , tengo que librarme del estupido collar/gargantilla , pero mejor le digo collar ; en fin y tambien tengo que terminar mi trabajo con Haku si no quiero morir en la triste soledad de mi cuarto por un castigo de mis padres. Iba pensando concentradamente todo esto, hasta que de pronto me golpee contra alguien ; al parecer era alguien muy enfadado e irritado , lo vi de arriba a abajo , y pude notar que era alguien como yo , que le gusta vestirse muy informal y pasarla bien pues eso es lo que me decia su ropa ,su cabello estaba alborotado y no sabia como mirarlo ya que ese tipo de personas son de las que siempre me hago amiga cuando choco con ellas; pero era exageradamente guapo asi que preferi quedarme callada, no se porque su rostro me resultaba tan familiar , pero bueno ¿Que le iba a hacer a esa apariencia tan atractiva?, el me miro como si le repugnara , yo le rete con la mirada antes de que diga algo , nose porque me miraba tan amenazadoramente mientras miraba mi collar , ¿Acaso odia a la gente de la alta sociedad? , pues no le culpo, gracias a los traumas provocados por Dell empiezo a odiarlos tambien , excepto a Haku por supuesto ; pero volviendo al tema de repente un ambiente incomodo estaba entre los dos , el no me quitaba la mirada de encima y yo tampoco en un intento fallido de devolversela , ya que yo no acostumbro mirarlos asi ; note que el me habia mirado de arriba a abajo, me quise morir en ese insntante dado que , como toda mi ropa estaba lavandose , estaba usando un largo vestido blanco el cual mi madre me especifico que lo usara en casos muy importantes , o sea que no lo use para nada pues es muy costoso y bla bla bla , pero como yo tenia que ir a la casa de Haku a como de lugar , no me di cuenta de mi combinacion , en serio que parecia alguien diferente , parecia la hija de un multimillonario ; eso me asusto un poco ya que deje de mirar amornazadoramente al chico para luego mirar mi reflejo , hasta que volvi a mirarlo ya que al parecer el me dijo algo importante y no entendia nada...

-"Hey stupid ¿What your name and last name?"-exigio el rubio color miel a la aguamarina quien no entendia nada (Hey estupida ¿Cual es tu nombre y apellido?

-"E..¿Eh?..E..Eto...Yo...Vengo de mi casa...Y..."-murmuraba la aguamarina mientras movia los brazos comicamente

-"You are a daughter or parent of the family Honey right?"-pregunto el rubio color miel ignorando lo que dijo anteriormente ella(Tu eres una hija o pariente de la familia Honey ¿verdad?)

-"¿H..Honey?...Ah si me gusta la miel"-dijo ella mientras asentia con una sonrisa

-"No idiot! , You are parent of Dell Honey?"-grito el rubio color miel sacandose un poco de quicio por el comportamiento de esta(¡No idiota!, ¿Eres una pariente de Dell Honey?)

-"¿Dell Honey? ¿Que tiene que ver el en todo esto?"-pregunto ella muy confundida sin entender nada lo que el decia

-"You are millionaire but you don't know english?"pregunto el rubio color miel riendose entre dientes(¿Eres una millonario pero no sabes ingles?"

-"¿Yo soy que?"-exclamo ella enojada pensando que la tomaban como una tonta , ahora si estaba realmente perdida

-"Que estupida eres..."-murmuro el rubio color miel en un idioma en el que ella si entendiese

-"Ay gracias a Dios...¡Hey bastardo!"-grito ella enfadada mientras se daba cuenta que le habian insultado -"¿Quien rayos eres tu para empezar?

-"Oh disculpeme sofisticada señorita , Nero Akita a sus ordenes"-dijo el haciendo una reverencia a la aguamarina quien simplemente lo tomo como una burla ya que asi era

-"¿Y que rayos quieres ? escucha , lamento haberme chocado contigo pero no estaba..."-y luego la aguamarina sintio como el estaba empezando a acorralarla contra la pared , asi que reacciono y le dio un gran empujon pero eso no lo separo ; en cambio unas fuertes manos lo separaron rapidamente de ella. Ella volteo rapidamente para luego encontrar unos ojos rojizos que se veian algo...Celosos

-"Parece que no puedo dejarte sola en ningun momento"-dijo el peliblanco mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo -"Iba a buscarte a tu casa para ponerte esto pero bueno..."-dijo el mientras le ponia la pieza faltante del collar, y asi teniendo de donde jalarla

-"H..Hey quitame esta cosa..."-murmuraba la aguamarina muy enojada con el peliblanco por hacerle estas cosas

-"Calla , mi linda mascota"-exigio el peliblanco mientras le miraba firmemente a los ojos haciendo que esta se sonrojara ya que al ver sus ojos de esa forma tan directa le recuerda a como fue robado su primer beso.

-"Dell Honey...Gusto verte de nuevo"-dijo el rubio color miel quien se levantaba del piso pues el peliblanco la habia arrojado con fuerza

-"Uh...Eres tu...¿Que quieres ahora?"-pregunto el peliblanco algo aburrido mientras sostenia de la cintura a la aguamarina posesivamente

-"Hagamos una revancha , de nuevo mi familia contra la tuya ; te aseguro que te humillaremos"-dijo el al parecer teniendo asuntos con Dell

-"Ah..Que pereza..."-dijo el en una largo suspiro sofocante

-"Ya veras Dell , te hare pagar por lo que hicistes"-dijo Nero quien lo miraba con rabia

-"Ehhh...¿Que te hice?"- pregunto el peliblanco mientras miraba al rubio color miel

-"Terminar con mi hermana"-dijo el rubio color miel enojado -"¿Como te atreves a terminarle..?...Solo para andar con esa millionaria , se nota que los ricos son unos engreidos"-comento el rubio miel mientras miraba mal a Miku

-"Hey...Cuida tus palabras"-exigio el peliblanco a Nero quien simplemente se resigno a tragar saliva

-"¡Esperen un minuto!"-grito la aguamarina algo enojada -"No soy una millionaria , no me confundas ...Solo soy una pobre chica que quiera hacer su tarea y termino siendo humillada"-dijo la aguamarina mientras lloriqueaba comicamente

-"Eh...¿Entonces no eres de la alta sociedad?"-murmuro el rubio miel entendiendo todo finalmente , luego se arrodillo y tomo la mano de Miku -"Le ruego me diculpe por el malentendido"-dijo el para luego besar la mano de ella suavemente haciendo que se sonrojara al instante y poniendo al peliblanco celoso el cual el un jalo termino el beso del rubio y la mano de ella

-"N...No te preocupes...N..No pasa nada..."-murmuraba la aguamarina muy sonrojada por los actos del rubio miel lo cual hacia que se irrite el peliblanco

-"Eso me alegra mucho señorita...Disculpe , ¿Como se llama?; Oh lamento mis modales no debi preguntar , dejeme que me presente completamente"-dijo el rubio color miel -"Soy Neru Akita , modelo internacional , hermano de la ex_novia del idiota de Dell Honey , y entre muchos otros , amante de todas las mujeres hermosas como usted"-dijo el muy galantemente haciendo que se sonrojara un poco por lo ultima-"Ah y claro , tambien estoy entre la alta sociedad pero no me gusta vestirme muy formal"

-"Oh ya veo..."-murmuraba la aguamarina mientras procesaba todo cuidadosamente asegurandose de que no haya ningun maletendido -"Soy Miku Hatsune , eto...Soy una estudiante normal...Eh...Ah y amante de los negis que hay en el mundo" - dijo ella amigablemente haciendo reir al rubio miel cosa que realmente enfado a Dell

-"Mm...Pero ahi hay un gran error ; tu eres Miku Hatsune , la chica que rompio mi laptop en dos , la chica de la cual tengo muchas fotos vergonzosas y mi linda mascota"-dijo el mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como a un perrito y sacandole en cara todas las cosas que ella es

-"Maldito bastardo te voy a cortar en pedacito y ya veras..."-exclamaba ella mientras lo golpeaba un poco pero este jalo de la correa de ella haciendo que este lo mas lejos posible a lo que alcance su brazo dejando que la aguamarina este pataleando sola en el aire

-"Apenas te ponga las manos encima..."-murmuraba ella quien aun intentaba ahorcarlo o algo asi

-"Pero si yo te pongo las manos encima , no veras lo que te espera"-dijo el con una sonrisa muy grande , pero tenia escrito en letras grandes HUMILLACION COMO LA DE AYER , asi que la aguamarina se calmo y se quedo quieta tranuilizandose - "Buena chica"-dijo el mientras le hacia cariño en su cabeza haciendo que esta se sonroje un poco

-"...Que mal caballero tratar asi a una dama...Es por eso que no conseguiras una mejor novia que mi hermana"-sentencio Nero mientras veia el show de estos dos -"Pero aun asi...¿Porque le distes el collar a ella?-pregunto Nero mientras miraba muy intrigado el collar de la aguamarina -"Si tengo bien entendido , ese collar nunca le habias dejado ver a nadie , y ademas que es una reliquia muy costosa de tu familia ; no entiendo porque la pones en unas manos tan descuidadas como las de Miku...Sin intenciones de ofenderla señorita"-dijo el rubio miel sonriendo

-"N...No me ofendes..."-dijo la aguamarina tratando de ocultar el sarcasmo

-"Y ademas que le has hecho grandes modificaciones , como ponerle el nombre de la señorita"-murmuraba el rubio miel mientras contemplaba el collar mas de cerca

-"Pues simplemente porque..."-dijo mientras tomaba a Miku de la cintura -"...La confeccione para mi linda mascota"-dijo el haciendo que ella se ponga roja como tomate

-"D...¡Deja de decirme linda!"-grito la aguamarina muy molesta con el peliblanco ya que la hacia sonrojar a proposito

-"Oh , pero señorita usted es muy linda"-dijo Nero galantemente mientras que la aguamarina se sonrojaba

-"G...Gracias..."-dijo ella cambiando su actitud en vez de cuando esta con Dell

-"¡Hey eso deberias decirme a mi!"-exclamo el peliblanco mientras maldecia a Nero -"Ademas Nero...Diviertete con tus cosas , ella me pertenece y no la compartire"-dijo el mientras mirada a Nero fulminantemente

-"Ohh...Que egoista..."-dijo Nero mientras se daba media vuelta y se despedia -"Pero recuerda que las pertenencias pueden robadas...Y por supuesto que te puedo robar a Miku sin ningun esfuerzo"-dijo el con una sonrisa de satisfaccion dejando al peliblanco muy enojado

-"Etoo...¿Que fue eso?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy inocentemente ya que no entendia muy bien lo que pasaba y la extraña rivalidad de esos dos

-"No es nada...Ahora ven"-dijo Dell mientras la jalaba haciendo un corto beso entre los dos , originado por los celos

-"¡Dell , ya deja de hacer eso!"-grito ella muy ruborizada mientras se tocaba los labios y le ardia las mejillas

-"¿Porque no? ; soy tu amor y tengo todo el derecho , mas bien tu no deberias actuar tan coqueta por ahi con desconocidos"-dijo el peliblanco mientras la sostenia de la cadera y le acortaba el tamaño de la soga para tenerla muy cerca - "Si te dejo libre por mucho tiempo , desapareceras y le perteneceras a otra persona"-dijo el al parecer un poco enfadado -"Por eso es que no te dejare ir "

-"D...Dell..."-murmuraba la aguamarina ruborizada a no mas poder con el peliblanco sujetandola fuertemente de la cadera

-"En fin...Vamos a un lugar donde no te pierda de vista"-dijo el peliblanco mientras se la llevaba a su casa jalandola del collar

* * *

Al fin , me dije a mi misma al llegar a su casa , y vi a Haku , pero lamentablemente esta ebria asi que no me noto y siguio tomando de su botella de sake , a lo cual Dell sonrio instantaneamente y a mi me hizo enojar , entonces me jalo arrastrandome a su cuarto , luego amarro el collar a la cama para que no trate de abrir la puerta y escapar, lo cual me saco de quicio ya que solo podia moverme unos cuantos metros alrededor de la cama , el se sento a mi lado ; y el maldito bastardo dijo que iba a tomar una siesta. En ese momento empeze a maldecirlo pero en voz baja ya que aun no estaba dormido,pero el aprovecho que estaba a solas y comenzo a explicarme bien las cosas sobre el y la familia Akita ; al parecer la familia de el y de Haku (Dell lleva el Honey por ser el hombre y representa toda su generacion de antepasados en cambio Haku lleva la de su madre), por eso sus apellidos eran diferentes y yo no entendia eso pero ahor asi . Bueno como iba diciendo el me conto que desde tiempos muy remotos , la familia Akita y la de el han sido enemigos por mucho tiempo por razones equivocadas o mejor dicho maleentendidos , y se han mantenido asi por un buen tiempo. Ademas que el salia con la hija menor de la familia Akita , ella se llamaba Akita Neru , al parecer ella insistio mucho para que comenzaran a salir y el acepto para que le dejara en paz. Yo di un suspiro ante lo que el me contaba , ¿Porque alguien querria salir con un bastardo?, pero bueno no pregunte nada sobre eso, asi que simplemente deje que el siguiera contandome , y bueno pues su rivalidad siempre ha sido la misma aunque a el le aburre eso y decide no seguir en disputas con la familia Akita pero estos no le hacen caso, y continuan odiandose , o mas bien por parte de la familia Akita pues Haku y Dell estan muy tranquilos sin siquiera provocarlos , y luego entonces el se quedo profundamente dormido , ya no parecia que era el molesto Dell de siempre que busca hacer mi vida imposible , no claro que no; si no alguien sumamente relajado y el dormia todo el ambiente estaba callado y calmado , ademas que era muy lindo mientras dormia...Oh por dios ¿Que estoy pensando? Ahhh maldicion...Creo que si soy un poco atolondrada. Bueno en fin , no se porque me quise recostar a su lado , es que realmente se veia tan relajante , que el sueño se te contagiaba rapidamente ; mientras lo miraba di un pequeño bostezo ;y sin darme cuenta ya estaba tratando de luchar contra el sueño , cada parpadeo era mas pesado que el otro , no puedo quedarme dormida junto a Dell...Es lo que pensaba , y para mi maravillosa suerte , es que me queda profundamente dormida , mas de lo que estaba Dell. Que hermoso es el sarcasmo ¿No?. Y aun mas para mejorar las cosas es que sin darme cuenta , me dormi hasta el dia siguiente ; claro que por el momento aun sigo durmiendo , y Dell me a abrazado fuertemente mientras estamos durmiendo ; espero que tengan dulces sueños pues al despertar me llevare la sorpresa de haberme quedado a dormir...Y en el cuarto amarrada a la cama con Dell...Mmmm por alguna razon eso suena raro...


	3. ¡Me vengare!

Woah...Nunca habia dormido tan profundamente , si que ahora tengo mas relajada...Y tengo mas energias recuperadas , en fin dormir es bueno para la salud y ademas esto ayuda al buen humor; y tambien que ayer no dormi mucho pues me la estuve pensando en muchas cosas importantes , en fin me levante de mi cama aunque de alguna manera era diferente en cierto modo , eso me parecio algo extraño , ademas de que aun estaba algo soñolienta , pero al intentar levantarme algo muy calido no me dejo hacerlo , y me jalo contra la suave cama ; eso fue extraño para mi , voltee lentamente pues estaba muy intrigada por lo que habia causado eso y me encontre con un pleiblanco durmiendo profundamente , mis ojos se abrieron como platillo en seguida despertandome totalmente , mire bien a mi alrededor y note claramente que no era mi habitacion , estaba tan risueña que no me habia dado cuenta de que no me encontraba en mi casa , y que aquel que me sujetaba con mucha fuerza abrazandome y haciendo que me sonrojara era nada mas y nada menos que Dell Honey , maldicion me quede dormida con el ; ¡Diablos! ¡Mis padres deben estar preocupado preguntandose donde estoy! Pues de seguro ya llegaron a casa ayer en la noche , y quien sabe , quizas ya llamaron a la policia o cosas asi , conociendo a mi madre quien es muy histerica , pero bueno ; lo unico que me queda es aventarme por la ventana y decirle adios a mi vida pero tampoco eso puedo hacer dado que aun sigo amarrada del collar en mi cuello a la cama. Maldigo al bastardo de Dell por hacerme estas cosas pero si lo despierto estoy segura que lo primero que hara es empezar a molestar asi que mejor lo dejo tal y como esta , mientras buscare cualquier cosa que este en mi alcance para cortar la soga , que al parecer tambien es de metal. Lo unico que me podria salvar ahora es intentar jalar con todo y cama y encima Dell e irme a casa de esa manera dando como explicacion estaba jugando con este bonito collar y sin querer me amarre a una cama donde habia un chico peliblanco durmiendo , pero sabia muy bien que eso no convenceria a sea , me quede ah sentada en la cama , pensando como mis padres iban a matarme cuando vuelva a casa , pensando como Dell iba a molestarme ese maldito dia , y la explicacion que le debo a Haku cuando ella despierte y me vea amarrada a la cama de un pequeño suspiro al pensar en todo el tremendo dia que me esperaba ; y aunque sea me gustaria un poco ver a Nero de nuevo , el si sabe como tratar a una mujer sin molestarla y con respeto , no como el peliblanco bastardo que tengo a mi lado y que por los dos dias que le he conocido me ha molestado mas y mas , llegando a los limites de mi paciencia ; como odio que me trate como a una mascota , tengo que vengarme de el ; oh y crean que lo hare , encontrare sus puntos debiles y ¡Pum! Lo hare pedacitos en segundos , muajajaja...Creo que estoy un poco fin , por el momento quite el abrazo de Dell y lo puse hacia un costado , por supuesto que lo hice lentamente para no despertarlo; el mostros una expresion de disgusto mientras dormia cuando me liberarba de su abrazo , me pregunto el porque , pero hice caso omiso y empeze a ver si podia desamarrar el gran nudo que el hizo , pero estaba demasiado dificil , ademas de que estaba ajustado no me dejaba alejarme mucho de le cama de el ; este si que no era mi dia , es lo que pensaba por inumerables razones , hasta que luego con mucha fuerza me jalaron contra la cama otra vez , pero esta vez Dell estaba sumamente despierto...

-"Oi... Miku...Vuelve a dormir"-dijo el peliblanco mientras que la aguamarina no podia soltarse

-"N...No tengo sueño"-contesto ella muy sonrojada por los actos de este

-"Duermete , linda..."-susurro el peliblanco al oido de la aguamarina haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas

-"D...Dell...¿P...Podrias soltarme? , ya es de mañana y tengo que volver a mi casa"-pedia la aguamarina mientras veia fijamente los ojos rojizos del peliblanco

-"...Una mascota siempre debe estar donde esta su amo"-dijo el mientras jugaba con el cabello de esta

-"P...Pero...Mis padres..."-murmuraba la aguamarina preocupada por la reaccion que le darian sus padres

-"No te preocupes , le dije a uno de mis mayordomos que consiga el numero de tu casa y llame para asegurar que estas bien "-dijo Dell quien se habia despertado antes y luego vuelto a dormir-"Ah cierto , le dije a tus padres que vengan"

-"¿Quuuueeeee?"-exclamo la aguamarina muy confundida y sorprendida por lo que hizo el-"Pero ¿Porqueeeeee?"-preguntaba ella mientras sacudia las manos de un sitio para otro

-"Ya te lo dije"-dijo el mientras se posicionaba sobre ella mientras le sujetaba las manos y se acercaba al rostro de ella -"Una mascota debe estar donde esta su amo"-dijo el con una sonrisa en su cara la cual hizo que la aguamarina se sonrojara al instante -"Ademas no te perdere de vista de ninguna manera"-comento el mientras le miraba cariñosamente

-"P...Pero...M...Mis padres...Van a matarme"-murmuro la aguamarina mientras le miraba preocupadamente

-"Tu tranquila y yo nervioso"-dijo el peliblanco mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella -" Voy a soltare pero no te vayas"-aviso Dell a lo cual Miku asintio y de una forma increible desamarro el gran nudo que habia hecho -"Listo"-dijo el

-"G..Gracias.."-murmuro ella mientras se sentaba al igual que el , entonces el le quito la soga dejando el collar como una bonita gargantilla.

-"Te queda muy bien...Linda"-dijo el con una sonrisita haciendola enojar a proposito

-"¡Yaaa callateeee!-exclamo ella mientras lo ahorcaba y tras una serie de esquivos y ataque ella termina encima de Dell pero sus manos tratando de llegar al cuello de este para ahorcarlo mientras que las manos del peliblanco la sostenian para que no llegara al cuello y de repente se abrio la puerta

-"Amo Dell lamento interrumpir pero su hermana insiste en saber que paso con su amiga"-dijo un pelirrojo con un termo negromientras hacia una reverencia para luego retirarse y de la nada entro una peliblanca

-"¡Miku gracias a Dios aqui estas!"-exclamo Haku muy emocionada por encontrar a su amiga jalandola muy lejos de Dell y abrazandola fuertemente -"Tranquila no dejare que te ponga las manos encima"

-"Hey devuelvemela"-grito el peliblanco mientras jalaba a la aguamarina del brazo sobrante

-"Neee no te dare a Miku"-dijo Haku mientras sacaba la lengua al peliblanco

-"Pero ella es mia"-exigio el peliblanco haciendo puchero porque Haku tenia abrazada a Miku fuertemente y no podia despegarlas-"A todos les gusta quitarme mis pertenencias.."-murmuraba el con un falso dejo de tristeza

-"Ja ja ja , Miku no caera en eso , ella no es tan...¿Miku?"-preguntaba ella mientras que veia que estaba abrazando el aire

-"Dell...¿Porque estas triste?"-murmuraba la aguamarina preocupada mientras se acercaba a el inocentemente pero luego este la sujeto y la jalo contra el-"Ehhhh"

-"Yay , la recupere"-dijo el contento mientras tenia a Miku en el regazo de el y no la soltaba para nada

-"Nooo Mikuuuu"-decia la peliblanca mientras trataba de jalar a la aguamarina pero era imposible despegarlos -"Wuahh me ire a tomar sake"-dijo la peliblanca quien lloriqueaba y se fue corriendo del cuarto

-"Oh , que bien ahora tendremos privacidad"-comento el peliblanco con una cara de satisfaccion mientras miraba a la aguamarina

-"No volvere a caer en algo como eso"-murmuraba la aguamarina arrepentida de sentirse compadecida por la falsa tristeza de Dell y caer en su trampa

-"Es por eso que eres como un animal"-dijo Dell sin animos de ofenderla pero ella le miro fulminantemente -"Cuando digo que eres como un animal es que eres muy despiastada e inocente"-dijo el a lo cual ella asintio al comprender lo que decia - "Ahora si me disculpas , voy a acosar a mi linda mascota"-dijo el a lo cual empezo a apretar mas a Miku contra el

-"D..Dell...B...Baka..."-murmuraba la aguamarina muy sonrojada por lo que el hacia

-"Mmm...Hueles muy bien"-dijo el mientras tomaba un mechon de cabello y empeza a oler el dulce aroma -"A veces me pregunto como haces para oler tan dulce"-dijo el perdido en la fragancia de ella

-"D...Dell me haces cosquillas..."-murmuraba la aguamarina usando eso de excusa pues no queria decirle que su sola presencia le hacia sentir muy nerviosa

-"Uh...Que calentita eres"-dijo el peliblanco mientras se apegaba mas a ella

-"E..Eto...D..Dell...Despegate ya.."-murmuraba ella roja como tomate por la cercania de el peliblanco

-"Me gusta estar cerca de ti ,y mucho"-susurro el a la oreja de la aguamarina haciendo que ella se estremeciera un poco

-"D...Dell..."-murmuraba la aguamarina extrañamente feliz con las palabras dichas por el peliblanco , luego este la tomo del menton pero ella no opuso resistencia alguna ante eso, el estaba a punto de hacer que sus labios se toquen cuando la puerta se abrio de pronto. Haciendo que estos dos se separen muy sonrojados

-"Disculpe la intromision amo Dell , pero los padres de la señorita ya estan en la sala de estar"-dijo el pelirrojo mientras hacia una reverencia a la aguamarina -"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Akaito shion , para servirle"-dijo el mientras le saludaba cordialmente a ella

-"A..Ah yo soy Miku Hatsune"-dijo ella mientras le sonrei respondiendo al cordial saludo

-"Si , y yo soy una persona celosa asi que dejen de intercambiar miradas"-dijo el peliblanco mientras miraba molesto a los dos y claro que celosamente

-"Mis disculpas amo Dell , ahora me retiro"-dijo Akaito quien se disculpaba pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita por el comportamiento de su amo

-"¿Dell , eres celoso con Akaito..?...No me digas que.."-murmuraba la aguamarina quien pensaba muy equivocadamente

-"Claro que no idiota"-grito el muy enfadado por lo que ella se estaba imaginando -"Me referia a ti"-dijo el mientras la miraba con ternura y ella no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse-"Miku yo..."-fue interrumpido el peliblanco

-"Dell , ¿Para que vinieron mis padres a tu casa?"pregunto ella muy confundida

-"Ha hablando de eso...Miku recuerda que tengo muchas fotos tuyas vistiendote de diferentes animales asi que si sueltas alguna palabra ahi cuando este hablando con tus padres , ten por seguro que esas fotos estaran esparcidas en internet" - dijo el como si nada poniendo en una situacion a la aguamarina entre la espada y la pared , ella se resigno y acepto . Entonces sin mas preangulos , el peliblanco tomo a la aguamarina de la mano y se la llevo a la sala de estar , ella trago saliva pues estaba muy confunfundida y no sabia que iba a hacer el llamando a sus padres asi como asi.

Y en la sala de estar...

-"Miku , me tenias muy preocupada"-exclamo su madre que la abrazo inmediatamente apenas al verla

-"Hija , que bueno que estas bien"-dijo su padre mientras hacia un abrazo grupal de familia y asfixiando un poco a la aguamarina

-"Papá , mamá , ¿Que hacen aqui?"-pregunto la aguamarina confundida por la visita de sus padres a la casa de Dell

-"Ah claro , tu novio Dell, dijo que tenia algo importante que decirnos"-menciono el padre mientras saludaba al joven peliblanco

-"Ay hija , debistes decirnos que tenias un novio tan apuesto como el"-dijo su madre mientras que hacia que la aguamarina se sonrojara en ese mismo instante

-"E..¡El no es mi...!"-gritaba la aguamarina mientras que sintio un fuerte apreton por parte del peliblanco lo cual le hizo callar

-"Muy bien , señores Hatsune ; quiero decirles que...Quiero casarme con su hija"-dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa en su rostro , una muy gran sonrisa

-"¡¿Que?"-exclamaron todos los Hatsunes incluyendo a Miku quien estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras que salian de la boca del peliblanco

-"Yo y Miku lo hemos estado pensando , asi que decidimos casarnos ; pero claro , cuando seamos mayores ; por ahora...Me conformare teniendola viviendo conmigo"-dijo el mientras tomaba del hombro a Miku

-"P..Pero...S...Si eso es lo que quieren..."-tartamudeaban los padres quienes sumamente sin habla , luego tomaron una bocanada de aire y dijeron al unisono -"Esta bien por nosotros, mientras que sean felices"-dijeron ellos con una sonrisa muy tierna

-"_Noooo"_-gritaba mentalmente la aguamarina ante la reaccion de sus padres pero tenia que resignarse a eso o sino todas sus fotos de gatita y conejita estarian en internet

* * *

Que estupidos son mis padres, diablos , no podia decir ni una sola palabra , si no estare humillada en muchas paginas webs , y morire de verguenza. Maldito Dell , me vengare lo juro quiero matarlo por lo que esta haciendo ahora , osea darle un discurso a mis padres sobre el amor como si fuera mas veterano que ellos , ahhh se que deberia de hacer algo para impedirlo pero cada vez que mis padres despues de oir a Dell me miran a mi a los ojos yo simplemente asiento para que no hagan preguntas , y cuando el estaba hablando de como nos enamoramos y mentiras como esas no pude aguantar las ganas de soltar un bufido, el me apreto mas fuerte la mano , señal de que me callara o pagare las consecuencias. Mis padres se les notaba claramente confundidos , de porque su hija no les habia dicho novio y eso pero , yo no tengo , asi de simple , ¿Porque no pueden darse cuenta de que esto es una farsa? , realmente lamento en dia en que rompi la estupida laptop de Dell y el me convirtio en su mascota sin mi consentimiento , ¡Que rabia!. Ademas que mis padres al parecer "entienden" poco a poco la situacion de que Dell quiere "casarse" conmigo pero cuando seamos mayoer y que el quiere ya ir conviviendo conmigo , mis padres me sonreiron dulcemente ¿Que rayos les pasaba?¿Acaso se volvieron locos o tengo que mandarles un S.O.S?.Esto iba de mal en peor pues Dell los enredaba mas y mas a mis padres solo por el hecho de querer fastidiarme la vida , se que no deberia dejar que pase eso y termine viviendo con el pero soy una persona muy orgullosa y no dejare que me humille tan facilmente , le ganare en su jueguito y le dare una cucharada de su propia medicina. Me estaba sintiendo muy nerviosa pues un poco mas y mis padres traen mis cosas de la casa para dejarme a vivir aqui , mientra que Dell seguia parloteando como si fuera un presidente , lo cual me sorprendio mucho , es como si ese discurso ya lo tuviese preparado pues dudo que de se pequeño cerebro salgan tan formales palbaras , hasta que recorde que el es de la alta sociedad y para ellos es normal hablar asi, me quede un buen rato en mis pensamientos , para luego encontramarme con la mirada de mi padres algo llorosos , y todo fue interrumpido por la palabra "Yo amo a Miku" dichas por el peliblanco lo cual hizo que mi sangre hirviera y mis mejillas se pongan notoriamente coloradas , no tengo idea de porque me afectaban tanto sus palabras pero bueno luego mis padres con una sonrisa me empezaron a decir muchas cosas y me di cuenta de algo , ellos habian aceptado la propuesta de Dell. No puedo creerlo , despues de que Dell los convenciera totalmente mis padres me felicitaron casi llorando ¿En serio se tragaron todo eso?. Rayos , se que Dell hace eso con intenciones de molestarme hasta no poder mas , solo porque soy "su" mascota no quiere perderme de vista , o bueno eso fue lo que me susurro mientras le preguntaba la razon de lo que hizo . Mierda , ahora si mi vida esta jodida , y jodida en serio , voy a morir ahora ¿Como se atrevio a decir que se iba a casar conmigo? ; ese bastardo adinerado piensa que debe obtenerlo todo , ya no se que hacerle , por ahora estoy en una habitacion , creo que es la habitacion de invitados pero es gigantesca , bueno , todas las habitaciones son gigantescas . Pero ahora el caso es que voy a estar viviendo con Dell, ahh...De tan solo pensarlo me dan muchas ganas de tirarme por la ventana y despedirme del mundo , mis padres se fueron muy contentos y dejandome pues ya estaba muy claro que pensaban que yo queria quedarme ahi a vivir , pero era todo lo contrario , lamentablemente no se dieron cuenta de eso como los grandes idiotas que son y me dejaron con mi peor pesadilla , Dell Honey; quien me miraba muy satisfecho por lo que hizo el engañando de esa manera tonta a mis padres ; yo solte un suspiro , Dell me dijo que iba a tener un largo dia , pero me dijo que ese dia seria mañana , pues aunque no lo crean damas y caballeros , llamo a Akaito a que me guiase a mi nueva habitacion , y luego me hizo recibir el mensaje de que la revision de mi proyecto con Haku era mañana , y todas las chicas ya estaban en casa listas para empezar el trabajo ; tome una bocanada de aire y fui, sin mas preangulos comenzamos a hacer el proyecto. Por supuesto que hacian muchas preguntas por mi collar que sin la pieza necesitada se ceonvertia en una hermosa gargantilla , yo invente varias excusas creibles a lo cual ellas asintieron y decidieron continuar con el proyecto; por mucha suerte logramos terminarlo a tiempo, y como el dia siguiente era un feriado pues se celebraba algo que realmente no logro recordar , Meiko se ofrecio para llevar el proyecto a la escuela y dejarlo , pues no era necesario ir todas ya que solo teniamos que entregarlo. Al terminar le desee buenas noches a Haku pero no vi a Dell quien seguia encerrado en su cuarto haciendo no se que cosas pero juraria haber escuchado una maquina de coser y muchas quejas por parte de el , y para la mala suerte de Akaito, el tenia que acompañarlo , pobre Akaito en serio lo lamento por ti. Pasaba por su habitacion para ir a la mia ya que estaban al lado , y cuando pase escuche como Dell gritaba renegando -"No hay caso , ¡Ve a comprarlo!"-y luego vi como Akaito salia agitado de la habitacion , me saludo pero apresuradamente , quise preguntarle que es lo que pasaba pero no me dio tiempo y se fue , di un gran suspiro botando la misma cantidad de aire que tome en la bocanada de aire anterior ; y me dirigi a mi habitacion ; y recordando que si iba a vivir con Dell , tenia que adecuarme a servirle a la alta sociedad ; y claro que a...Ser su "linda" mascota


	4. Cuidado , esa rosa oculta espinas

Me desperte de muy buen humor , pues al parecer la cama de los que son de alta clase son mejores que la mia , ya no tenia mala noche apesar de estar un buen rato pensando en como iba a soportar a Dell estos dias, pues apenas me desperte mire a mi alredeor inspeccionando mi nuevo cuarto , pues aunque sea debia conocer como era mi cuarto si es que me iba a quedar aqui esperando a que mis padres reaccionaran y dejen de ser tan idiotas , pero se que eso es imposible ya que eso es de nacimiento ademas que Dell los convencio muy bien ; Mmm , tirarme por la ventana ahora no suena tan mal , en fin , me puse a registrar mi gigantesco cuarto ; despues de un gran rato de recorrer pues ya me lo habia memorizado de memorio , a la derecha tenia dos mesitas de noche donde puedo guardar algunas cosas pequeñas , a mi otro costado tenia un armario para guardar mis ropas ; y si caminaba un poco podia encontrarme con el baño , un inmenso baño ; realmente era como cuatro o cinco veces mi baño , no pude admirarlo completamente ya que apenas vi la tiña que habia ahi , no pude contenerme y sin darme cuenta ya estaba ahi gozando de un buen baño , creo que estoy obsesionada con darse un calido baño en tinas , pero en fin asi soy yo. Ahhhh...Esto es mucho mejor que mi tina , me decia a mi misma mientras echaba mas agua caliente combinandola con la agua fria y formandose el agua tibia la cual era perfecta para mi , ademas que al parecer habia por ahi velas aromaticas que eran mucho mas relajantes ; realmente crei que iba a quedarme dormida ahi si me quedaba mucho tiempo en la tina , asi que cuando vi que mis mejillas se pusieron rojas , pero no por rubor, si no por el calor del agua , decidi salir del baño antes de tener mucho sueño ya que no podia seguir durmiendo pues ya era como las 12:00 am y estoy muy segura de que Dell me molestaria diciendome mascota holgazana o cosas asi , haciendome enfadar mucho. Cuando pienso cuantas veces ha hecho mi vida imposible me da ganas de ahorcarlo , y ya lo he intentado, hasta ahora tengo cinco intentos fallidos de asesinato. Di un suspiro mientras pensaba en esto y decidi salir de la tina; me puse una toalla en el cabello y una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo, me peine un poco frente al espejo del baño , despues de eso escuche unos murmullos y me parecia que era la voz de un hombre y se me hacia familiar ; pero era de lejos , o bueno eso creia , luego di media vuelta ya que para ir a mi cama hay que voltear por una esquina y asi se llega a mi baño y en viceversa , bueno hice eso , y de repente choque con unos cabellos rojos ; lamentanlemente dado al golpe me resbale cayendo hacia atras, y sin querer lo arrastre conmigo ; al chocar contra el suelo un golpe sordo sono en el piso , Akaito estaba sobre mi , y yo que solo tenia una toalla que me cubria , esta vez mis mejillas tambien estaban coloradas , pero si era por el rubor. No sabia como mirarle , que decirle , o como pedirle que se levantara para que mi corazon deje de latir tan fuertemente , maldicion en serio que esta es la escena mas vergonzosa en la que el me podia encontrar. Realmente estaba tan desesperada , pues viendolo desde otra perspectiva creo que esta escena era muy comprometedora , pero en fin ; quise decirle algo disculpandome pero las palabras no salian de mi boca , estaba muy cerca de el , sentia su respiracion , sentia como el corazon se me atracaba en la garganta por asi decirlo ; el estaba un poco sonrojado pero no se porque me miraba con una sonrisa algo...¿Sensual? ; debe ser mi imaginacion , no creo que Akaito sea ese tipo de persona...¿Verdad?...No, lo dudo el estaba con su traje de mayordomo como siempre pero siento que su mirada era algo...¿Lujuriosa?...Y..Ahhh que rayos pienso...Bueno en fin como sea , el ambiente ya estaba bastante incomodo, luego paso su mano por mi cintura , eso me hizo sonrojar mucho mas y tambien me hizo sentir confundida respecto a eso ; bien al parecer el me susurro algo al oido que hizo que me estremeciera.

-"Nee Miku_chan...Eres muy linda de cerca "-dijo el en un sensual susurro al oido de la aguamarina provocando que esta se sonrojara y cambiando su personalidad totalmente -"Dejame probarte"-dijo el para luego morder suavemente la oreja de esta haciendo que se sonrojara mucho ella

-"¡Eh! ¿Que demonios...?"-murmuraba la aguamarina muy confundida por el tipo cosas que le hacia el pelirrojo

-"Mm...Es solo que..."-dijo para luego mirarla con unos ojos muy hambrientos pero de algo que Miku no entendia hasta que se abrio la puerta de pronto dejando ver a un peliblanco

-"Oi ...Miku veo que estas despierta..."-dijo el peliblanco quien saludaba muy sonriente hasta que vio a Miku y Akaito , el sobre ella y ella solo con la toalla que cubria su cuerpo -"...Veo que te estas diviertiendo"-dijo el con una mirada fulminante hacia los dos pensando equivocadamente

-"Ehhh...¡Espera no es lo que parece!"-exclamaba la aguamarina un poco asustada por la forma en que le miraba Dell y se acercaba rapidamente hacia ellos

-"Akaito, te ordeno que te quites de encima de ella en este instante"- reclamo el peliblanco notablemente irritado con el pelirrojo ,a lo cual el muy impaciente a pesar de haber dicho esa orden hace pocos segundos el ordeno con una voz muy fuerte -"¡Ahora!"-dijo el mientras le daba un fuerte jalon a Akaito quien simplemente se levanto muy rapido

-"M...Mis disculpas amo Dell"-dijo el pelirrojo quien estaba muy sorprendido por la reaccion de su amo a quien nunca lo habia visto asi , pero logro muy bien aparentar como si nada con una cara inexpresiva mientras se disculpaba con el aunque no tenga motivo alguna , o bueno eso pensaba Miku ; pero el pelirrojo sabia muy bien por lo que se estaba disculpando -"Miku_chan..."-dijo el nombre de ella de una forma de mucha confianza como si fueran cercanos a lo cual Dell le miro mal pero este sin inmutarse prosiguio en lo que le decia -"...Te he dejado un vestido en la punta de la cama ; ese vestido te lo selecciono el amo Dell , asi que por favor pruebeselo"- dijo el pelirrojo para luego mirar a su amo a los ojos -"Y ahora me retiro"-aviso Akaito mientras hacia una reverencia y cerraba la puerta despues de irse

-"...S...Se fue..."-murmuro la aguamarina con un poco de miedo ya que se quedaba a solas con Dell y dado a la forma en que el le miro debe estar de muy mal humor ese dia , pero ella no entendia que ese enfado era causado por los celos

-"Y se puede saber..."-decia el peliblanco mientras arrojaba a la aguamarina contra la cama -"¡¿Que rayos hacias con Akaito?"-grito el muy fuerte haciendo que la aguamarina se asustara un poco

-"Y..Yo no estaba haciendo nada...S...Solo fue un accidente"-respondia ella tratando de devolver el grito con la misma fuerza pero solo resulto que salga una voz debil

-"¿Un accidente eh?"-pregunto el muy incredulo ante lo que dijo la aguamarina -"¿Acaso querias besarlo?"-pregunto el mientras la sostenia de los dos brazos para que no se vaya

-"Q..¿¡Que!..."-exclamo ella muy confundida respecto a lo que Dell le decia -"¿Pero porque haria algo como eso?..D..Dell..¿Que sucede?...Me estas asustando.."-murmuraba la aguamarina asustada respecto al extraño comportamiento del peliblanco -"Por favor sueltame tengo frio..."- murmuraba ella quien todavia tenia la toalla que era lo unico que le cubria el cuerpo a lo cual el peliblanco reacciono sobre lo que estaba haciendo y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-"Tonta..."-murmuro el mientras le abrazaba calidamente y aferrandose muy fuerte a ella -"...No vuelvas a hacer esas cosas con Akaito..."-decia Dell para luego tomar a la aguamarina dulcemente del menton y mirarla fijamente los ojos -"¿Porque no mejor las haces conmigo?"-dijo el mientras le miraba con ternura

-"H..¿Hacer que?"-pregunto ella muy sonrojada y inocentemente ante lo que le decia el peliblanco

-"Bff...Nada...Mejor olvidalo"- dijo el peliblanco en un suspiro ante la ingenuidad de la aguamarina, luego solto a la aguamarina sentandose en la cama y ella junto a el

-"B...Bien"-dijo ella quien secretamente hacia un puchero porque Dell no le decia , aunque el lo noto y abrazo fuertemente a la aguamarina haciendo que esta se sonrojara -"D..D..Dell..."-murmuro ella nerviosa

-"¿Diimeee?"-pregunto el infantilmente mientras se acercaba a la oreja de ella y le soplaba haciendole cosquillas

-"E..Eh..N...No hagas eso...Baka..."-dijo ella mientras la sangre le hervia y el corazon le latia a mil

-"...Me gusta hacer eso..."-respondio el mientras le miraba haciendo que ella se sienta incomoda a proposito-"Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas..."-murmuro el mientras ponia su menton apoyando sobre la cabeza de ella haciendo que esta se sorprenda por la accion- "Apuesto que te veras aun mas linda en el vestido que te compre"-dijo el con una sonrisita

-"C...Cierto..¿Porque me comprastes un vestido?"-pregunto ella muy curiosa y confundida al peliblanco

-"Pues...Olvide decirte que hoy como era un feriado , me invitaron a ir a una fiesta ; pero por parte de mi familia asi que iban a ir gente adinerada y todo eso , realmente nada que atraiga mi interes , pero quiero mostrarles a la gente de clase alta a mi linda mascotita"-dijo el mientras jugaba con el cabello de esta

-"Oh ya veo...¡¿Fiesta!"-exclamo ella entendiendo todo lo que Dell le dijo ,al exclamar esto el le asintio -"P..P..P...¡Pero yo odio esa clase de eventos! , ademas no tendria nada de que hablar ni con quien; terminaria aburriendome"-se quejo ella ante la propuesta

-"Mmm...Pero el caso no es que tu vayas a divertirte , sino a divertirme"-dijo Dell con una sonrisita de satisfaccion en su rostro -"Asi que solo hablaras conmigo y con las personas con las que yo este ¿Entendido?"-dijo el peliblanco

-"P..P..Pero..."-insistia la aguamarina en negarse a ir

-"¡Sin peros!"-sentencio el dando como ultima palabra lo dicho , luego tomo a Miku y le dio un beso en la mejilla -"Cambiate rapido , ya quiero verte"-dijo el con una sonrisa para luego irse de la habitacion dejando a la aguamarina quien debia probarse el vestido.

-"...Bastardo.."-murmuraba la aguamarina mientras abria el paquetito y veia un pequeño y bonito vestido color rojo que combinaba con su , por ahora , gargantilla ; se notaba que por la marca del vestido era de muy alta calidad al igual que el precio , ello miro con arrepentimiento ya que sentia que no deberia ponerse es vestido y mejor conservarlo ya que le parecia muy bonito pero por las ordenes de Dell ella tuvo que vestirse , y luego ir a la fiesta la cual a ella le paeceria muy aburrida.

Bueno , me probe el lindo vestido , me mire al espejo , creo que se veia bien , amarre mi cabello pero despues de secarlo , ya que aun estaba reciente de mi baño , y aunque solo hayan pasado unos pocos minutos desde que sali del baño , han sucedido muchas cosas extrañas rapidamente. Pero en fin , mi vestido tenia unos pequeños bucles por abajo lo cual le daba mas vida , y Dell habia dejado en la puerta unos zapatitos de charol, eran realmente muy monos , pero me aferre a la idea de que no deberia gustarme las cosas ajenas , pues eso no es mio , si no de Dell quien me compro estas cosas para ir a aquella fiesta , aunque no quiero ir creo que obedecerle seria lo mejor si quiero que me deje volver con mis atolondrados padres y volver a mi vida normal ...Por alguna razon eso sono algo triste. ¡Demonios! , en serio que los ricos tienen una gran vida , ahhh rayos , creo que me gustaria quedarme aqui a probar la vida adinerada un poco mas , pero el abusivo de Dell molestara, ¡Aja! ¡Con que ese era el bastardo , eso es lo que tramaba , el queria que me encariñe con la vida de aristocrata , ya vera...Le mostrare que si puedo aguantar la vida de una persona de su clase aunque realmente no entienda nada , y ademas siempre sere diferente en una gran parte a la gente rica pues ; a mi no me gusta torturar a la gente , y por supuesto que estoy tomando de ejemplo a Dell...¡Me vengare!.Luego recorde que , Dell hace unos momentos habia estado muy enfadado conmigo , ¿Porque sera? , le dije que lo que paso con Akaito era un accidente y el no me creia , si soy honesta diria que me dio un poco de miedo por un instante pues no lo reconocia para nada; trate de olvidar la mirada fulminante de Dell pero aun estaba grabada en mi cabeza, ademas de que le grito muy feo a Akaito lo cual me dio un poco de tristeza;y ademas me dijo que en vez de que haga esas cosas con Akaito las haga con el ¿A que rayos se referia?¿Que clase de cosas?. Es un hecho...Dell Honey es muy raro. Me mire en el espejo por ultima vez ,viendome decepcionadamente pues creo que ya habia caido bajo vistiendome con las cosas que Dell comprara , ya que ahi le empezaba a deber mas cosas , pues antes me valia solo de mi pero ahora me valgo de el...Y como la ropa es suya...¿Supongo que le pertenezco?...Ahhh...Matame Dios del negi...No se como termine aqui , hace unos pocos dias era una chica humilde que le gustaba hacer sus tareas y pasarla con amigas ; pero ahora recientemente he terminado siendo la mascota de un bastardo , y ahora me hace vestir con la ropas que el quiere , eso es ser tan desagradable ; es como si ya no tuviera yo voluntad propia pero dadas las circunstancias la he perdido , aunque no se porque estoy tan pensativa en eso pero verme asi me hace pensar que soy una persona totalmente diferente y eso no me gusta . No quiero terminar como algunas personas hijas de millonarios y que son unas totales perr...Narcisistas para el publico joven (Pretty face). Como sea , luego toque a mi puerta , era Akaito , le vi muy sonrojada , ya que antes pasamos algo muy incomodo , pero el simplemente me sonroi y me tomo de la mano , me guio donde Dell se encontraba pues , el muy impaciente me mando a llamar ; el traia un terno, no era como el de Akaito , se notaba a la vista que este era mucho mas lujoso que el de Akaito ; y eso que el de Akaito ya me parecia muy esplendoroso pero el de Dell era aun mas. El nos miro mal ya que Akaito me seguia tomando de la mano cuando me llevo con el , y rapidamente me jalo de la cadera como siempre hace ; ¿Me pregunto porque hara eso? ; y siempre anda con el ceño fruncido pero en seguida cambio su expresion cuando yo le miraba tan confundida y ademas que estaba muy cerca a su rostro, a el le vino una fiebre alta , pude darme cuenta ya que la cara se le habia puesto roja y asi se te pone cuando tienes fiebre , en cambio , a mi me dio un leve rubor , pues al acercarme mas a el realmente se veia apuesto...Muy apuesto.¡Ahhh imaginacion ya callate!, tengo que dejar de pensar en estas cosas , me haran daño luego ; pero como sea , yo controlo mi imaginacion...Y cuando se descontrola...¿Significa que estoy loca?. Bien , Dell se repuso de su fiebre sintiendose mejor , y me jalo hacia una limosina , eso era muy alarmante para mi , que yo queria pasar desapercibida , pero con esto claramente eso no sucederia , ademas no queria que mis amigos del vecindario se enteren de que soy "mascota" de alguien rico , ya que creo que siempre los he aborrecido ; bueno , Dell obligandome a entrar me empujo , y luego empezo a torturarme mientras me ponia orejas de gato y orejas de conejo que tambien eran de Haku pero el me dijo que me quedaban mas lindas a mi, lo que obviamente me hizo sonrojar mucho. Hablando de Haku , ella se habia quedado en casa tomando mas y mas sake despilfarrando su fortuna en eso ; pobrecita , ya esta hecha una ebria; y todo eso es culpa de Meiko a quien luego cobrare daño a mi amiga ...¡Con miles de puerros!.Pues bien , estabamos en la limosina, yo miraba a mi alrededor muy asombrada pues el viaje habia ya durado unas horas; el me miraba muy perdidamente y cuando lo note me voltee un poco ruborizada

-"Q...¿Que tanto vez...?"-pregunto ella estando muy sonrojada por la fija mirada del peliblanco

-"Solo es que te ves tan...Hermosa"-respondio el mientras se acercaba a ella dentro de la gran limosina

-"E...Eh...G...G...Gra..Gracias..."-dijo ella sumamente nerviosa pues el peliblanco la habia arriconado contra su asiento mientras que el le miraba con una sonrisita -"Q...¿Que haces?"-pregunto ella dandose cuanta de que Dell habia terminado sobre ella muy cerca de sus rostro

-"Uh..¿No se nota?"-dijo el mientras sostenia a la aguamarina de ambos brazos -"Estoy intentando besarte"-dijo el con una sonrisita en su rostro haciendo que la aguamarina se altere

-"¡¿Que!"-grito ella muy sonrojada ante lo que le dijo el peliblanco -"C..C..¿Como que...A..A..¿A que te refieres con...P..¿Porque tu..."-decia ella tartamudeando mientras tenia atracado el corazon en la garganta

-"Oh es cierto no te lo he dicho aun"-dijo el con una cara un poco sonrojada y luego se acero mas a ella junto a su oido -"Y...Yo quiero decirte que...T..Tu me"-pero fue interrumpido otr avez el peliblanco ya que un pelirrojo abria la puerta

-"...Amo Dell , ya llegamos"-dijo Akaito , pero tanto como Miku y Dell no se habian dado cuenta de que habian llegado -"Mis disculpas ¿Interrumpo de nuevo?"-dijo el pelirrojo viendo como el peliblanco sostenia a la aguamarina para que no seresista pero por el momento estaban distraidos mirandolo

-"Si, otra vez..."-contesto Dell con una muy falsa sonrisa de felicidada en su rostro -"¿No tienes nada que hacer?"pregunto el de muy mal humor

-"Bueno , tengo que ir a ayudar asi que me retiro"-dijo el para luego irse despidiendose de la aguamarina con una sonrisa cosa que enfado a Dell

-"...Uhh,...Ahora quedamos tu y yo ; linda"-dijo el peliblanco quien habia abrazado a la aguamarina por detras ya que esta se habia sentado correctamente como se debe ir en un auto.

-"E..Ehhh...P..Pero tenemos que bajarnos...-murmuraba Miku muy sonrojada por lo actos de este -"V..Ven...Bajemonos ya..."-ofrecio ella quien estaba un poco curiosa por salir del auto y observar la celebracion o fiesta mas detenidamente

-"Esta bien , pero solo si..."-dijo Dell quien sostenia aun a la aguamarina y ella queriendo ver todo se distrajo por un momento a lo cual el saco el collar de perlas preciosas(que ultimamente Dell le habia agregado) y se lo engancho en la gargantilla convirtiendose en un collar de mascota-"Prometes portarte bien , linda"-susurro el suavemente al oido de la oreja

-"Q..Que...¡Quitame esta cosa!-exclamaba ella mientras que Dell salia de un lado y la jalaba para todos lados , este si le iba a ser un largo dia

* * *

En la fiesta , habian ido realmente mas personas de lo que esperaba , al parecer, los ricos habian aumentado en grandes proporciones; pero bueno , este lugar si era mas o menos como el tamaño de la casa de Dell , el me explico que era la mansion de algun aristocrata, y eso si puede llamarsele mansion , ya que este seria 10 veces mas grandes que una mansion ; pero bueno ¿Ya que iba a hacerle? . Dell era muy molesto , no me dejaba moverme a ningun lado , mientras el conversaba con unas cuantas chicas y ellas me ignoraban , creo que era por el collar de mascota que llevaba puesto y habran pensado que solo soy una criada. Pero mas bien seria algo asi ¿Cierto? , yo a lo maximo que podria llegar a relacionarme con Dell seria enemigos , pues simplemente soy una chica secuestrada por un niño rico y tambien...¿Ya mencione que es un bastardo?.Me estaba aburriendo demasiado , ya que con tenia con nadie con quien platicar, y ademas que las chicas le coqueteaban a Dell me molestaba de cierta forma , ¿Eso esta mal? , creo que es por el simple hecho de que estoy molesta con Dell por ponerme el collar y no dejarme irme , si debe ser por , yo realmente estaba muy aburrida, hubiera preferido no ir ; cada vez que intentaba alejarme un poco solo para tratar de respirar mi propio aire y no estar tan pegada a Dell , el me jalaba del collar y me tomaba de la cintura, haciendome sonrojar mucho , y creo que haciendo enojar un poco a esas chicas ; pero bueno , yo trate de ignorar sus miradas acusadoras o fulminantes cada vez que Dell jugaba de mi cabello o me tomaba de la cintura entre otros .No podia hacer nada , no podia conversar con Dell pues interrumpiria su charla con las chicas que le acompañaban , tampoco podia irme ya que el me tenia ahora a una corta disctancia de unos 10 cm , y lo peor de todo es que estaba a poco centimetros de una gran ventana que daba vista el hermoso y inmenso jardin pero lamentablemente no llegaba , como ya mencione anteriormente, estaba a unos de mirar hacia un lado por si podia ver algo interesante , vi a lo lejos un pelimorado , era un hombre de la misma altura que Dell, creo que me estaba mirando , y...Me estaba sonriendo , obviamente correspondi el gesto por etica; el estaba rodeado de muchas mujeres , pero no me parecia nada inusual pues era atractivo y las mujeres se notaban que estaban muy entretenidas con el; aunque el solo asentia a lo que los demas le decian y seguia mirandome , yo sentia su mirada , y de cuando en cuando volteaba un poco para ver si me seguia mirando , ¿Nunca les ha pasado que cuando una persona los esta mirando ustedes no pueden evitar mirarlo para ver cuando les deja de mirar? ; pues eso justamente me sucedia a mi. Me sentia muy incomoda mientras me miraba concentradamente , me daba curiosidad de porque lo hacia , pero tambien le rogaba a los cielos que deje de hacer eso pues me hacia sentir nerviosa , y haciendo que mis manos suden. De repente un menton suavemente se apoyo en mi cabeza , mientras una mano me rodeaban la cintura , y dejandome sorprendida no pudiendo evitar sonrojarme, rodee los ojos hacia arriba y confirme que era Dell , quien me miraba directamente a los ojos...

-"..¿A quien miras tan entretenida?"-pregunto el quien habia terminado su charla con las chicas aristocratas debido a eso

-"E..Ehh...Y..Yo no miraba a nadie"-contesto ella con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara para luego dar una ojeada al pelimorado pero ya no estaba ahi -"Uh...Ya no esta..."-murmuro ella para si delatandose inconscientemente

-"¿Quien no esta ahi?"-pregunto Dell dejando que los celos le invadan y abrazando la cintura de ella mas fuerte aun , de una manera posesiva -"¿Acaso me estas mintiendo?"-pregunto el quien le miraba acusadoramente

-"N..No es nadie..."-dijo ella ante la primer pregunta de el -"P..¿Porque habria de mentir a la persona que me tiene con una cadena de perro?"-dijo ella con una risita sarcastica

-"Te tengo con la correa porque si no te irias..."-respondio el en un susurro hacia la aguamarina -"...No dejare que mis pertenencias diviertan a otros"-susurro el al oido de la aguamarina haciendo que esta se sonrojara y se estremeciera un poco

-"Oh , disculpe"-dijo un pelimorado quien habia salido de la nada mirando directamente a los ojos a la aguamarina -"No he podido evitar dejar de mirarla pues es muy bonita , me gustaria mucho saber su nombre "-dijo el dirigiendose a Miku quien enseguida se sonrojo

-"S...Soy...M..Miku Hatsune..."-respondio ella cortesmente pero aun asi con un leve sonrojo sonriendole amablemente

-"¿Y se puede saber quien eres tu?"-pregunto Dell controlado por los celos sin soltar a la aguamarina que se estaba resisitiendo un poco al agarre de el

-"Oh pues me llamo Kamui Gakupo , un placer concerla Hatsune_san"-dijo el pelimorado cortesmente dirigiendose a la aguamarina ignorando al peliblanco

-"P...Puedes decirme Miku"-murmuro la aguamarina algo timida con el pelimorado -"P...Prefiero que me digan Miku"

-"Entonces...Miku"- probo el pelimorado el nombre de esta -"Suena muy bien "- dijo el sonriente -"¿Puedo invitarla a tomar una copa?"-pregunto el galantamente

-"Ah pues yo..."-iba a contestar positivamente la aguamarina pero fue interrumpida por el peliblanco

-"Por supuesto que rechaza la oferta , lo lamento ; pero ella es mia"-dijo Dell en un tono posesivo mientras miraba al pelimorado fulminantemente

-"E...¡Espera! ¿Quien dijo que yo soy tuya? ¡Yo no soy de nadie!"-exclamo ella molesta ante lo que hizo el peliblanco

-"Tal como lo veo , la señorita no esta de acuerdo con eso"-comento el pelimorado haciendo enojar a Dell-"¿Quieres ir , Miku?"-pregunto el pelimorado tomandola de la mano haciendo que esta se sonroje pero en seguida ese agarre fue roto de un jalon por el peliblanco

-"¡Ella no ira a ninguna parte contigo!-grito el llamando la atencion de todos mientras que empujaba a Miku hacia atras poniendose entre ella y Gakupo-"¡Ahora...Dejala en paz!"-dijo el clavandole la mirada al pelimorado quien ni se inmuto un poco

-"Obligame"-dijo el con una sonrisita en su rostro , y Dell reacciono muy mal ante esa respuesta , cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer puñetazo de esa pelea que obtenia toda la atencion , fueron distraidos por una voz algo familiar para Dell y Miku

-"Oh Dell , cuando no haciendo peleas"-dijo un rubio color miel que se acercaba a donde estaban ellos -"Señorita , lamento tanto que haya tenido que ver una escena asi"-dijo el mientras tomaba la mano de la aguamarina y la besaba

-"N...¡Nero...!"-exclamo ella sorprendida y sonrojada por la llegada de este -"T...Te queda muy bien el terno"- dijo ella sumamente nerviosa

-"¿Enserio? ...Este dia no podia ser peor..."-murmuro el peliblanco dandose cuenta que ahora tenia que "proteger" a Miku de dos lobos...Claro sin contar a uno oculto

-"¿A que se debe tanto escandalo entre ustedes dos?"-pregunto el con un poco te interes en sus ojos

-"Mmm...¿Disculpe usted es Akita Nero?"-pregunto el pelimorado a lo cual el rubio color mil asintio -"Mucho gusto, soy Kamui Gakupo"-dijo el cortesmente mientras estrechaban la mano en forma de saludo

-"Mucho gusto , por lo menos aqui hay un cabellero.."-murmuro el rubio color miel -"¿Me podria decir porque peleaban tanto?-pregunto Nero

-"Ah pues que este ser..."-dijo Gakupo señalando a Dell quien se inmuto un poco -"No deja a Miku en paz "-dijo el al rubio color miel

-"Ejem...¿Acaso dijo Miku? ¿Que le da tanta confianza a decirle asi?"-pregunto el rubio color miel de mal humor

-"¡Ese es mi punto!"-grito Dell enfadado -"Usted no tiene derecho de venir aqui y ponerse a jugar con lo que es mio y solo mio"-dijo el peliblanco refiriendose a Miku

-"¡¿Y quien dijo que ella era tuya?"-exclamaron ellos muy molestos , y asi iniciaron a una pelea sin sentido alguno , la aguamarina se aburrio ante eso y decidio marcharse a ver el jardin , pero claro que se quitaria la correa de piedras preciosas para dejar de parecer unas mascota faldera , aunque muy dificultosa logro quitarselo ya que ellos estaban tan distraidos peleando que no se dieron cuenta , entonces , se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

* * *

Me pregunto porque los chicos a veces pueden ser tan pero tan extraños , no entiendo porque se pusieron a discutir entre los tres , creo que usaban el doble sentido pero yo no entendia nada. En fin , como estaba aburrida , hice mis mejores esfuerzos de liberarme de la correa de mascota y pude hacerlo, pero eso fue de suerte ya que jale mucho y seguia jalando y sin querer logre que el seguro se habra , pero se muy bien que no tendre la misma suerte otro dia , me iba alejando poco a poco un poco divertida porque Dell seguia sosteniendo la correa con su mano pero no se dio cuenta que me lo habia quitado , y los demas no se habian percatado que ya no estaba ahi. Mi recorrido por el jardin iba a ser muy largo , y asi resulto ; puesto que el jardin era gigantesco, habia ido a los sectores , si asi es este jardin esta clasificado en sectores por las rosas las cuales habia una gran variedad incluyendo las experimentales ; no pue evitar querer ir a mirar las rosas rojas , me gustan mucho , son muy...Eto...Creo que son muy kawaii , pues si , lo son. Bien como sea , me dirigi al sector la las rosas color roja , eche un vistazo ya que era la mayor de cantidad de rosas en todo el jardin , eso es porque la rosa roja es la mas comun ; me acerque a una de ella y yo muy tonta trate de agarrarla para luego que se clave la espina de la rosa roja , maldeci ese momento mentras trataba de detener el sangrado presionando mi dedo con mi otro dedo. Habia olvidado por completo que las rosas siempre llevan espinas , pero eso les hace bellas, aun asi , las odio un poco por eso. Pero bueno que iba a hacer , habia oido que para detener el sangrado de un dedo debiamos levantar la mano , hice eso pero seguia sangrando un poco , entonces probe todos los metodos diferentes posibles ; haciendo muchas idioteces como dar tres veces vueltas hacia la izquierda y luego para la derecha ; luego saltar en un pie ;escribir la palabra persona tres veces en mi mano herida; cantar una cancion de Lady Gaga ...En fin...Fueron innumerables las cosas que hice; pero no me dieron ningun resultado, y mi dedo no dejaba de sangrar a pesar de que ya habia pasado un rato , supongo que eran una de esas rosas que te dan mala suerte y no se cicatriza la herida cuando te dañas con sus espinas. Di un gran suspiro por esto , mire hacia otro lado y habian unos ojos muy divertidos conmigo, reconoci que eran unos ojos rojos pero no sabia si eran de Dell , ademas si fueran de el, ya me estaria replicando por haberme ido sin avisar, pero al acercarse, a pesar de que estaba un poco oscuro pude distinguir la silueta y reconocer quien era ; era Akaito quien me miraba riendose un poco , se acerco a mi y cuando pense que iba a detener no lo hizo , siguio acercandose sin desacelerar el paso haciendome retroceder mientras que invadia mi espacio quede sorprendida ante esto pues me quedaba sin un espacio al cual retroceder , al sentir la pared detras mio , me di cuenta que me habia quedado sin escapatoria alguna , el me encerro con sus brazos , estaba muy confundida no sabia que le pasaba ; realmente muy confundida y sonrojada pues estaba muy cerca mio , pero luego por un minuto senti como los ojos de el eran de alguna forma iguales a los de Dell , sus ojos , eran un poco parecidos ; como si fueran parientes o algo asi, pero yo sabia que Akaito solo era un mayordomo , a menos que me hayan mentido... ¿Cierto?.

-"¿Estas herida?"-pregunto el con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba tiernamente la mano de la aguamarina y la examinaba -"Vaya , con que te hincastes con una espina"-dijo el mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la acercaba lentamente y le daba un calido beso en donde se habia hecho la herida , y esta eso solo fue pura coincidencia la aguamarina en serio se sentia muy nerviosa , y ademas que estaba muy sonrojada

-"G...Gracias..."-dijo ella aunque sabia muy bien que su herida deje de sangrar simplemente era casualidad

-"Te ves bien a la luz de la luna"-dijo Akaito mientras la tomaba del menton y de nuevo le miraba con aquella mirada que le miro en la mañana , algo lujuriosa. El lentamente acercaba sus labios a los de ella , esta no sabia que estaba haciendo el , hasta que sintio como los labios de ella se tocaban con los de el; ella se sorprendio mucho por eso y claramente se ruborizo mientras que le hervia la sangre. Ella no queria serguir besandolo ya que el beso se estaba precipitando demasiado, pues Akaito estaba lamiendo el labio inferior de la aguamarina mientras pasaba sus manos por la cadera de ella teniendo un buen agarre , ella no iba a concederle la entrada de esa manera , ella no queria eso ; Miku no tenia ni idea de que es lo que habia hecho para que Akaito haga esas cosas , el solo queria tenerlo como amigo , ademas que por rara razon , estos besos le desagradaban mas que los que daba Dell , pero la aguamarina quien desperto rapidamente de sus pensamientos sabiendo que no debia de pensar en Dell en momentos asi , aunque tampoco sabia porque lo hacia ; intentaba empujar a Akaito , quien habia pasado a morder la oreja de ella haciendo que se estremeciera y gimiera un poco muy sonrojada , pero de repente un peliblanco salio de la nada , y lo jalo aun mas fuerte que esa mañana ; el pelirrojo reacciono y para no perder el equilibrio tuvo que soltar a la aguamarina

-"¡¿Que demonios te pasa Akaito?"-grito muy molesto el peliblanco mientras la aguamarina corria al costado de el y lo abrazaba un poco asustada y el correspondia el abrazo tratando de calmarla -"¿Estas bien Miku?"-pregunto el peliblanco quien no estaba enojado con ella aunque estaba muy celoso , aun asi esos celos no provocarian que deje de preocuparse por ella ya que fue obligada por Akaito

-"Oh...Amo Dell que bueno verlo de nuevo este dia"-dijo Akaito quien habia recuparado el equilibrio completamente

-"Deja ya de llamarme asi"-exigio el peliblanco mientras le miraba fulminantemente al pelirrojo -"No soy tu amo , nunca lo fui ¿Porque no puedes dejar ya ese estupido juego de niños?"-exclamo el muy enojado por las cosas que habia hecho el

-"Entonces...Prefieres que te diga...¿Hermano?"-pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego darse media vuelta e irse; dejando a la aguamarina muy confundida por lo que habia dicho el y dejando a Dell con muchas preguntas por contestar a Miku , pero claro...No sin antes de darle un castigo por haberse ido sin avisar...

* * *

**OwO misterioso!**_  
_

**Tranquilo****s...le dare sentido XD**

**Creo que mas adelante hare lemmon O/O!**

**...6,188 words , que inspiracion XD!**


	5. Una noche silenciosa

**Un poco de lemmon !**

**Miku:Ehhh ¿Va a ver lemmon? O/O?**

**Dell:Wii viva...Me violare a Miku 8D**

**Miku:T/T autora te voy a golpear con mi puerro!**

**yo: e.e que conste que puedo que hacer que todos te violen**

**Miku: T/T gomen**

**Yo:...Pero bueno eso se lo dejo a Dell y Akaito 0w0**

* * *

-"Vamonos"-ordeno el con una voz muy grave y firme mientras se llevaba a Miku jalandola de un brazo

-"D...D..Dell...M...Estas caminando demasiado rapido"-dijo la aguamarina a quien le dificultaba seguirle el paso a Dell quien la jalaba muy fuerte del brazo

-"Solo camina..."-dijo el con su fuerte voz haciendo que la aguamarina se calle y siendo controlado por los celos, estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitacion , de la misma mansion ; y aunque a Dell no le pertenezca ese sitio , empujo a la aguamarina haciendo entrar a la habitacion donde habia una cama , al parecer era el cuarto del dueño pues era muy lujoso , pero a ninguno de los dos les importo eso ya que Miku estaba un poco asustada respecto al cambio repentino de caracter por parte del peliblanco , y Dell solo se limitaba a mirarla con los ojos hambrientos y llenos de celos. La empujo contra la cama haciendo que ella caiaga sobre ella exitosamente, ella estaba muy sonrojada pues Dell se habia abalanzado sobre ella y estaba muy cerca a su rostro haciendo que esta se sonrojara , pero de pronto Dell la sostuvo de las manos impediendo que esta se moviera.

-"D..¿Dell?...¿Sucede algo malo?"-pregunto ella debido al comportamiento del peliblanco y iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpida por los besos del peliblanco , que de ser un beso suave , pasaron a ser un beso humedo o mas bien queria convertirse en uno ya que Dell empezo a lamer los labios de Miku pero esta no permitio asi que el apreto sobre la ropa en la cavida femenina un poco haciendo que la aguamarina gimiera y en ese mismo instante invadio su lengua a la boca de ella ; empezando a tocar juguetonamente la lengua de esta , mientras que la lengua de Miku era muy timida, pero por supuesto que eso no paro a Dell de ninguna forma; el siguio haciendo que su lengua rapidamente entre y salga de la boca de la aguamarina , a quien ya estaba jadeando y con las mejillas color carmesi ; quitandole el aire cada vez que ella queria decir algo para que el peliblanco se detenga o pidiendo explicacion ; Miku no podia quitarselo de encima , ademas de que no podia , le estaba gustando un poco la forma en que sus lenguas se conocian y se tocaban , pero para ella eso era ir demasiado lejos , aunque su corazon se este acelerando a mil en ese momento ella no podria permitirse enamorarse de Dell , asi es, ella ya se estaba dando cuenta de ciertas cosas , de sus sentimientos , de porque siempre piensa en Dell y se ruboriza un poco ; ella no iba a permitir enamorarse de la persona que le llama "mascota" , y aun si ella se enamorara esta muy segura de que solo seria un juego divertido para el. Pero no pudiendo evitar empezo a correspoder el beso inconscientemente, por lo cual se sonrojo un poco Dell , mas rojo de lo que estaba por la falta de aire , pero eso le gusto mas a el asi que sguio besandola mientras que sus corazones se agitaban mas y mas. Y luego Dell viendo que Miku ya estaba jadeando mucho y le sonrio picaramente mientras a esta se le escapaba un hilo de saliva por su boca de tanta comparticion de lenguas , entonces el empezo a morder la oreja de la aguamarina , como lo hizo Akaito pero al mismo tiempo no , ya que ella de alguna manera sentia que era diferente la forma en que el lo hacia y se sentia distinta respecto a eso solo porque era el. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando este empezo a lamer la oreja de ella , sintiendose avergonzada ; pero este se rio y se conmovio un poco asi que luego procedio al cuello de ella lamiendolo y dejandole unas pequeñas marcas que al dia siguiente serian pequeños moretones , la aguamarina gemia levemente antes las mordidas que este le hacia pero no se podia comparar cuando el toco la cavidad femenina de esta ya que queria que abriera la boca para poder besarla fogosamente antes ; pero eso ella no le iba a perdonar tan facil, aunque le gusten los besos de el , ella tenia que hacerse a fin de cuentas ese pequeño enfado desaparecio

-"D...Dell..Ya para"-gemia levemente la aguamarina mientras intentaba resistirse dado que el ya estaba dejandole marcas en el cuello , el peliblanco la miro y le sonrio dulcemente para luego darle un calido beso, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran a un rojo tomate.

-"Lo lamento Miku...Solo me descontrole un poco"-dijo el con una sonrista picara en su cara mientras acariciaba delicadamente la mejilla de ella -"Por favor no te molestes"-pidio el honestamente sintiendose un poco culpable de lo que hizo.

-"N..No me he molestado..."-murmuro ella tambien sintiendose extraña ya que lo normal seria molestarse por eso; pero ella no lo estaba

-"Gracias..."-dijo el muy sonriente a la aguamarina

-"P..Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer..."-dijo ella interrumpiendo al peliblanco quien la miro y se rio

-"Sigue soñando linda"-dijo el mientras se ponia a jugar con el cabello de Miku -"Nee Miku...¿Quieres saber porque Akaito me llamo hermano?-pregunto ella viendo si es que ella tenia curiosidad por eso

-"Ah...Pues si fueras tan amable ya que entendio todo a la perfeccion"-dijo ella siendo muy sarcastica con el peliblanco

-"Pues veras Akaito es mi hermano...O mas bien mi hermanastro"-dijo Dell con una sonrisa triste

-"¡¿Que?"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sorprendida por lo que este le decia , ella tratando de buscar una explicacion en los ojos de Dell el cual simplemente asintio para continuar hablando y dejandola perpleja

* * *

¡No bromees! ; no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que Akaito y Dell eran hermanos...O bueno hermanastros , pues al terminar de explicarme yo me quede mirandolo mientras procesaba todo , esperen un minuto que ahora les cuento que sucede solo que lo estoy procesando...¿Se estan desesperando? ¡Les dije que esperen!...Listo ahora si podemos comenzar. Veran, Dell y Akaito son hermanastros dado que , cuando ellos eran pequeños , la madre de Dell lo abandono a el ,a su padre y a Haku , cosa que no sabia, al parecer ellos eran muy pequeños y por eso no recuerdan mucho sobre el y tampoco paran hablando sobre el , ademas que Haku no me lo menciono porque siempre esta ebria como Miku ; luego el padre de Dell empezo a salir con alguien y al parecer las cosas resultaron bien,pues se casaron y ahora ya tenian una nueva mamá y bueno , sus padres en su luna de miel hicieron a Akaito y...¡Esas cosas no debio explicarme Dell! ; y aunque Dell y Akaito solo se lleven unos 2 años de diferencia , Dell parecer ser el mas infantil y Akaito el mas maduro, segun yo lo veo, pero bueno sigamos con la historia ; ellos se llevaban muy bien , ademas que me conto que a Haku le gusta secretamente Akaito hasta ahora . En fin , un dia ellos jugando como siempre a esconderse , les dijeron que sus padres habian muerto en un tragico accidente, obviamente ellos estuvieron de luto por varios meses ya que eran muy pequeños como para poder asimilarlo , luego tenian que decidir quien de los dos (Dell y Akaito) se quedaria con la fortua , ya que no habia testamento alguno y segun las creencias de la familia de Dell la herencia va para uno solamente , y ellos pensaban que iba a ser Dell pues solo los varones podian heredar la fortuna de la familia , aunque claro que el habria mantenido a la alcoholica Haku; pero a la llegada de Akaito ya que las demas cosas no las habian pronosticado, tenian que elegir a uno y elegirlo ahora ; uno sera el rico , y otro el que sirve...Se que suena una forma muy cruel...Por eso es que odio a la clase alta y mas a los aristocratas ; son un asco de persona , claro que exceptuando a Haku...Un poco de Akaito...Y quizas Dell. Volviendo al tema , a los dos los presionaron mucho para que decidan , pues ninguno de los dos queria quedarse con toda la herencia, y al no decidir Akaito se ofrecio de ser el mayordomo , Dell se nego ante eso , pero Akaito insistio , y Dell lamentablmente por las palabras de Akaito tuvo que aceptar a lo que le correspondia de herencia. Dell me conto , que cuando Akaito se volvio su mayordomo , era solo eso , se habian distanciado demasiado , ya no parecian ser los mismos hermano ante la crisis que habian sufrido (perder a sus padres). Eso era algo muy triste y no podia evitar que se pusieran mi ojos lagrimoso ante eso, el me seco las pocas lagrmas que habian delicadamente y luego me dio un abrazo...Su abrazo era muy calido y lograba hacer que te olvides de todo lo malo...Era realmente recorfortante estra junto a el, aunque aun asi no sepa porque me siento asi , solo se que no debo enamorarme de un falso sueño...Pero aun asi no puedo evitar que el rubor se ponga en mis mejillas. Bueno al terminar de contarme me hizo cariño en la cabeza y me dijo que aunque sea alguien querido para el , no dejara que me ponga las manos encima ; cosa que me hizo sonrojar mucho . La limosina estaba esperandonos afuera , no me resistia esta vez a subir dado que ya queria volver a casa y tomar una gran siesta , pero no sin antes despedirme de Nero y Gakupo , quienes no tenian idea de donde habiamos estado; se despidieron cortesmente y procedi a retirarme de la gran mansion con Dell...Creo que no resulto aburrida como yo esperaba , pero muy extraña , eso si. Al llegar a casa estaba Akaito esperandonos , y de nuevo ese cortes saludo que hace como mayordomo , me miraba a mi detenidamente , como si deseara algo , eso me puso muy nerviosa dado a lo que el quiso hacer anteriormente , pero Dell interrumpio la mirada de el oponiendose entre los dos , y luego se dirigio a Akaito diciendole que tiene que decirle muchas cosas importantes y hablar seriamente. Yo trague saliva al oir esas plabras de su boca ya que sabia que esa conversacion seria de las acciones sin motivo de Akaito conmigo , pero bueno trate de no pensar en ello e ir a mi habitacion ; quitandome la ropa lujosa que llevaba puesta y poniendome un camison que me habia dejado Akaito por orden de Dell ; era uno rosado y muy pequeño , digamos que me fue algo terrorifico dormir con eso , no es que sea incomodo si no que era muy pequeño mucho mas arriba de las rodillas , mas bien parecia un viviri (parecido al de Romeo and Cinderella); pero en fin di un gran suspiro ante esto y decidi dormir...Sin saber que sucederia luego

* * *

**los dejos con la emocion XD **

**tengo que ver anime UwU**


	6. ¿Te gusta?

Y de repente en la madrugada...

-"Uh...Que frio..."-murmuraba una aguamarina quien se daba vueltas y vueltas en su esponjosa cama -"¿Porque Dell tenia que seleccionar esta clase de ropas...?"-se quejaba ella a pesar de que nadie le oiga, Miku cuando ya se sentia algo soñolienta se dio una ultima vuelta en la cama enredandose con sus sabanas blancas, y justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida la puerta de la habitacion de ella se abrio lentamente haciendo que esta se sorprendiese y se despertara al instante -"¿Que demo...?"-murmuro para si cuando luego vio unos cabellos rojizos muy conocidos

-"Oh Miku_chan ,¿Estas comoda?"-pregunto el como si nada por a ver invadido la habitacion de ella sin su consentimiento mientras se acercaba haciendo que la aguamarina se sonrojara -"¿Que sucede, te sientes mal?"-pregunto el amistosamente cuando ya de poco a poco habia terminado sobre la aguamarina.

-"E...Eto...Q...¿Que haces aqui?"-pregunto ella muy confundida por la poca distancia que el pelirrojo tenia con ella mientras que se acercaba mas y mas

-"Vengo a cobrarme el beso de antes.."-respondio el con una sonrisita en su rostro mientras hacia que Miku se sonroje mas y mas

-"Ehhhhh"-exclamo ella muy sonrojada mientras se cubria los labios con ambas manos y trata de empujarlo un poco para que se caiga de la cama -"Fueraa..."-dijo ella mientras desprotegio sus labios solo para intentar empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero en un fallido intento ya que a Akaito no le afecto para nada , en cambio este la empujo usando su minima fuerza contra la cama provocando que el terminara sobre ella sujetandola de las manos sin dejarle alguna defensa.

-"A...Akaito...S..Sueltame..."-murmuraba la aguamarina quien hacia de todo por soltarse pero no le afectaba al pelirrojo , este se acerco mas a ella a unos pocos centimetros de los labios rojos de Miku -"A..Alejate un poc..."-dijo la aguamarina mientras rotaba sus ojos hacia otro lado tratando de evitar sonrojarse mas de lo que estaba

-"Mmm...Que tierna..."-dijo Akaito con una sonrisa algo pervertida la cual Miku noto y vio todas las cosas que iba a hacerle este , pero de pronto algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba es que Miku voltio y estornudo cosa que hizo que el pelirrojo se ria -"¿Porque no mejor cierras la ventana?"-dijo el mientras la soltaba y se paraba dirigiendose a la ventana para luego cerrarla

-"N...No es mi culpa que me hayan obligado a usar esta clase de ropas"-dijo la aguamarina con los ojos acusadores mientras se sentaba -"Como sea...Sal de mi cuartoooo"-reclamaba ella mientras movia los brazos comicamente haciendo que el pelirrojo se ria mas

-"Eres en serio muy graciosa"-dijo el para luego dejar de reirse y echarse al costado de Miku en la cama mientras se aferraba a ella -"No tienes porque rogar , dormire contigo"-dijo el mientras sobaba su mejillas contra la de ella

-"¿Quuueeee?"-exclamo ella quien iba a dar un salto pero el pelirrojo la tenia bien agarrada -"P..P...Pero yo quiero dormir sola..."-dijo ella con ojos suplicantes

-"Mala suerte..."-dijo el pelirrojo en un tono de satisfaccion la cual tambien se vio en su mirada y su sonrisa -"Buenas noches"-dijo el quien rapidamente se quedo dormido sin soltar para nada a la aguamarina

-"E...Esto...No puede estar pasandome..."-dijo la aguamarina para si quien se lamentaba mientras miraba a Akaito no pudiendo evitar que el rubor aparezca en su rostro.

* * *

Ehh Bueno en fin , he aqui mi P.V.O ; no pude dormir nada aunque no lo crean , no en serio nada de nada. Cada vez que trataba de cerrar los ojos sentia a la perfeccion la respiracion de Akaito contra la mia, quise voltearme pero el estaba bien abrazado de mi ; me pregunto porque hara estas cosas, supondre que es para molestar a Dell de alguna forma , pero bueno debo ver alguna manera de como librarme de esta antes de que alguien entre en mi cuarto sin mi permiso lo cual parece que ya es muy normal en esta casa , ¿Que sucederia si en ese momento me estoy cambiando o algo asi?, lo de cuando me estaba duchando y Akaito entro asi sin mas fue un accidente , aunque quisiera saber que es lo que iba a decirme. Aunque , por ahora creo que mi vida va a ser asi , tengo que acostumbrarme a esto a como de lugar , o si no me tirare por la ventana en un intento de escapar ¿Buena idea no?; me gustaria que estos dos puedan hablarse como antes y seguir jugando , bueno ya no jugando pero aunque sea que se hablen como familia , ohh malditos aristocratas siempre destruyen las cosas o las empeoran, quiero irme a casa...Aunque, ahora que lo pienso creo que mi vida ha sido un poco aburrida en comparacion con lo que sucede ahora , claro que no me gusta ser acosada pero , de alguna forma al llegar a la cama y dormir me quedo exhausta. ¡Es que estos dos me desgastan toda mi energia! ¿Que estoy diciendo? ; ayy Miku Hatsune callate , callate, callate ...Dicen que es normal platicar con uno mismo pero que no lo es cuando un pierde...Eso me acaba de pasar a mi. Ahhh quiero dormir , pero aun asi si trato de hacerlo puedo sentir como su brazos de el estan rodeandome la cintura sin dejarme escapatoria alguna , me pregunto que hora sera ; no puedo ver de que color esta el cielo y calcularlo ya que lamentablemente Akaito al cerrar la ventana tambien cerro las cortinas , espero que sea tarde y que Akaito este disfrutando de su sueño pues cuando no se lo espere lo hare caer de la cama , si eso hare sea , ultimamente estan sucediendo demasiadas cosas que son muy rapidas para mi...Como el beso que Akaito me dio...Y como el beso que me di con Dell luego ¿Porque le correspondi? ¿Porque no sabia que hacer? ¿Porque quizas asi se termine todo mas rapido? , aunque claro que primero me resisti pero luego el...¡Rayos! ¡Que pervertido! , y ademas que me siento muy pervertida recordando eso pero cuando lo hizo perdi el autocontrol de mi cuerpo y el asi tuvo accedo libre a mi boca , ¡Ya vera! ¡Le voy a dar su merecido! , por mientras tengo que quedarme aqui sin poder moverme o hacer algo , ojala Akaito se quede profundamente dormido y me suelte, ahora que lo pienso me esta dando un poco de sueño...C..Creo que voy a dormir un poquito y luego me despierto...Solo un poquito...

Al dia siguiente

¿¡Que!Ya es de dia siguiente , maldita autora...Ah por favor no crean que estoy despierta porque no lo estoy , sigo dormida , ¿Nunca les ha pasado cuando saben que estan durmiendo pero no pueden despertar? , eso justamente me pasa a mi ; demonios debo despertar ya o si no creo que me metere en un gran lio con mi "amo" , o si, ese bastardo de "amo". Como pueden ver ando de mal humor ya que dormi poco pero aun asi quiero despertarme , antes de que todos se despierten...¡Ahh matame Goku!. Gritenme no se , despiertenme , tirenme un negi , echenme agua helada (pero que no le caiga a Akaito) ¡Hagan algo no se queden ahi sentadas leyendo como sufro!. Woah son lo maximo ¿Eh? , disfrutan mi dolor...Ok no , pero avisenme si Dell entras por la puerta o algo asi , espero que Haku sea la que esta levantada pues escucho pasos en la cocina , lo cual es extraordinariamente maravilloso pues esta casa es gigantesca asi que supongo que tengo oidos de sabueso... Esperen...eso es olfato...¡En fin! Me pondre a rezar dormida porque sea Haku...Escucho algo...¡Si viva! es Haku , lo reconozco por el sonido de las botellas de sake , rayos ¿Que hora es? ¿Alguien me da la hora? ¿Alguien? , supongo que no, creo que ya voy a despertarme...Dentro de 2 horas...

Dos horas despues...

-"Uh...Despierta dormilona"-dijo un pelirrojo muy contento mientras estaba encima de una aguamarina quien se despertaba

-"E..Eto...Ehhhh"-dio un grito muy fuerta la aguamarina por la sorpresa de encontrarse a Akaito

-"Hey ¿Que te pasa?...Vas a despertar a los vecinos"-dijo el pelirrojo criticando el grito de Miku quien estaba sumamente ruborizada

-"M...Me olvide por completo que te habia quedado aqui..."-dijo ella mientras trataba de mirar hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de Akaito

-"¿Te pongo nerviosa?"-dijo el pelirrojo acercandose mas a ella con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro -"¿Te gusta estar cerca mio..?"-susurro el al oido de la aguamarina haciendo que esta se estremezca

-"E...Eh..Y...Yo..."-trataba de contestar la aguamarina pero no podia evitar tartamudear pues el estaba muy cerca a ella

-"¡Miku , hoy es un gran dia!"-grito una peliblanca muy entusiasta y al parecer raramente sobria quien habia abierto la puerta de pronto -"Eh...¿Que hacen?"-pregunto ella al ver a Miku y a Akaito en la cama juntos sintiendo un poco de celos

-"N...¡No es lo que piensas!"-exclamo ella muy sorprendida por la llegada de su amiga pero estaba ella muy confundida

-"Oh...¿Deyabu?"-dijo Akaito mientras se reia un poco haciendo enfadar a la aguamarina quien intentaba empujarlo sin exito

-"¡Dell Honey ven aqui en seguida y separa a estos dos!"-exclamo la peliblanca sintiendo unos grandes celos aunque sabia muy bien que eso no era culpa de Miku

-"¿Que sucede Haku? estas gritando muy fuerte hoy..."-dijo Dell quien se acercaba para luego ver a Miku y a Dell juntos -"Ustedes otra vez"-dijo el quien su mirada de ser tan amigable cambio a una casi irreconocible llena de celos -"Separate ahora"-ordeno el con una voz fulminante a lo cual Akaito esta vez obedecio de mala gana pero no sin antes de darle un suave beso a la aguamarina dejando a todos pasmados

-"¿Te gusto eso?"-pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitacion chocando el hombro con el peliblanco quien simmplemente se quedo ahi parado cabizabajo , luego Haku siguio a Akaito reclamandole porque estaba con Miku y cosas asi.

-"¿Porque mierda siempre te encuentro con el?"-pregunto Dell muy enfadado -"Ademas estas con eso..."-dijo el mientras miraba la pequeña ropa que ella llevaba

-"T...Tu me lo distes para dormir"-dijo ella tratando de devolverle la fulminante mirada pero fue inutil ya que ella se sintio intimidada y miro hacia otro lado mientras este se acerco y se abalanzo sobre ella en la cama no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave-"D..Dell...Dejma ir..."-decia la aguamarina ya muy bien sabiendo que cosas iba a hacerle el peliblanco

-"¿Porque nadie respeta lo que es mio?"-exclamo Dell algo molesto mientras le sujetaba las manos a la aguamarina -"Siempre...Siempre encuentran una forma de irritarme la paciencia"-dijo el mientras miraba a Miku posesivamente -" ¿Es que acaso no toman conciencia de que solo me perteneces a mi?-dijo el mirandola fijamente a los ojos haciendo que esta se sonroje

-"N...No soy tuya ni de nadie..."-dijo ella ante lo que dijo Dell un poco ruborizada por las palabras de este

-"Miku...Eres mia.."-dijo el con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a besarla de sorpresa a la aguamarina haciendo que esta jadee pero no oponia resistencia , en ese momento ella estaba muy confundida de como su corazon se aceleraba a mil por estar compartiendo con la lengua del peliblanco , que estaba mas veloz que la ultima vez con sus movimientos. Luego Dell empezo a hacerle mordiscos en el cuello para luego lamerlos haciendo que la aguamarina gima un poco el nombre de el , y en un cerrar de ojos Dell ya le habia quitado el pequeño camison que llevaba dejandola en ropa interior

-"D...Dell..."-gimio la aguamarina ahogadamente mientras sentia que la lengua de el entraba una y otra vez , y de pronto sintio como las manos de el se paseaban por la curvas de ella , hasta que sintio como se desviaban al broche del sosten rosa que trai puesto y que estaba a punto de ser quitado -"N..No lo hagas...D...Dell"-gimio ella mientras el peliblanco le hacia unos mordicos en el cuello y la oreja para luego sonreirle dulcemente

-"Dejame hacer mas partes de tu cuerpo mias..."-dijo el en un susurro en el oido de ella haciendo que esta se entremezca y perdiendo toda la intencion de detenerlo asi que inconscientemente esta asintio a lo que el peliblanco le dijo , el le dio un humedo beso mientras le desabrochaba haciendo que ella jadee mas y mas , hasta que la aguamarina sintio que su sosten ya habia sido arrebatado y se limito a mirar a otro lado muy sonrojada mientras este le sostenia -"Oh...Son mas grandes de lo que pensaba"-comento el peliblanco haciendo que ella se ruborize mas

-"I...Idiota..."-respondio ella ante el comentario de el quien simplemente se rio y cuando ella menos se lo esperaba empezo a masajearlas haciendo que ella gima y se estremezca , el disfrutaba ver a su linda mascota con una expresion de placer ya que ella no podia evitarlo, asi que sin pensarlo mucho, la beso compartiendo saliva con esta y luego procedio a lamer el pecho de ella haciendo que esta gima un poco mas fuerte el nombre de el lo cual le lleno de satisfaccion , y despues empezo a dejarle mordidas suavementes mientras bajaba del cuello al pecho de ella y dentro de un rato empezo a bajar mas abajo de su pecho -"Q...¿Que haces?"-pregunto ella muy sonrojada por las acciones del peliblanco

-"Ya veras"-dijo el con una sonrisita pervertida en su rostro para luego quitarle o mas bien arrancharle las bragas a Miku haciendo que esta se quede desconcertada y se resista un poco pero el le dio un tierno beso confundiendola aun mas y luego sintio la sensacion de como los dedos de el rapidamente entraban dentro de ella haciendo que esta arquee la espalda al instante -"Uh ¿te gusta esto?-dijo el mientras entraba y salia de ella con sus dedos haciendo que esta gima mas y mas fuerte , y luego esto no pudo evitar correrse por los actos del peliblanco cosa que le gusto ya que era una señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien , entonces metio sus dedos lo mas hondo que pudo chocando un poco con la barrera de ella haciendo que esta sienta mucho placer pero un poco de dolor mientras retorcia el cuerpo por las nuevas sensaciones experimentadas

-"P..Por favor...S..Solo besos..."-dijo ella con los ojos un poco lagrimosos por el fuerte tacto que hacia el mientras le tomaba del menton y lo miraba a los ojos haciendole dar cuenta que lo ultimo le dolio un poco

-"Esta bien...Pero voy a besar muchas partes..."-dijo el con una sonrisa pervertida mientras le daba otro suave beso en los labios y bajaba de nuevo ubicandose enfrente de la cavidad femenina de ella y metiendo su lengua lentamente para luego aumentar de velocidad haciendo que esta gima muy fuerte mientras no pudiendo evitar que salgo un poco de saliva por un lado de su boca; Dell cumplia con su promesa y seguia besando y lamiendo la cavidad de la aguamarina mientras que esta arqueaba la espalda al mismo tiempo que intentaba empujar la cara de Dell tratando de ubicarla en otro sitio pero no daba efecto ; luego este se acerco a ella y le dio un ultimo beso mientras metia sus dedos fuertemente dentro de ella y esta pasando su mano por el cabello suave de color blanco de Dell. Entonces terminaron pero Dell aun seguia encima de ella enredando los dedos de su mano con los de ella

-"D...Dell..."-susurro ella jadeante y muy agotada por la accion que estos dos habian tenido

-"Miku...Te amo"-dijo el con una dulce sonrisa mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla dejando muy impactada y sonrojada a la aguamarina, el se despidio y sse fue de la habitacion dejando a ella en muchas cosas en que pensar pero no pudiendo evitarlo se quedo dormida


	7. Sentimientos confesados

Creo que...Me he quedado dormida despues de lo que hizo Dell...Ese bastardo siempre haciendo lo que quiere y yo dejandole , me siento una completa tonta , ademas si no recuerdo mal el...Dijo que me no no , eso es imposible , el me odia y yo tambien le odio , un odio mutuo ; ¿Eso como puede convertirse en amor o algo parecido? ; ah demonios , si quieren que se honesta con ustedes pues es que...Creo que Dell me comienza a agradar , pero aun asi e u fastidioso y un baka , voy a matarlo mientras duerma...Odio cuando me hace esas cosas...Ya saben, por alguna razon siempre quedo indefensa contra el y eso se debe a que no me resisto , ¿Porque no me resisto? ; misterios del universo ; pero debo afrontar esta etapa de mi vida con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y gritarle al mundo que a mi no me gusta Dell...¡A mi no me...! ...No se porque pero si hago eso de alguna forma inexplicable me duele el pecho , rayos , comienzo a pensar que...De verdad me gusta Dell. Y ahora mi corazon late mas rapido cuando lo veo y ahora que estoy pensando esto siento que me va a dar un infarto ¿Que debo hacer?, si alguien estuviera a mi lado y me dijera que hacer como mamá o papá me seria mas facil esto sobre las relaciones amorosas , pero estoy sola y no puedo conversar con Haku dado que ella debe encontrarse ebria en este momento y me dara consejos fuera del tema como : Lavate los dientes , comete las verduras , maldita sea porque haces que me ruborize , y ahora tengo impaciencia de querer verlo, ¡Esperen! ¿Quiero verlo? ¿Porque quiero hacer eso? Por quedarme en esta casa ya empeze a que el estaba un poco molesto por lo de hoy que Akaito vino a dormir conmigo , ¡Que inoportuno!, se que el es un buen chico y ha pasado por muchas cosas asi que prefiero no decirle nada ya que su comportamiento es mas bien como el de un chico pequeño y eso me parece muy adorable...Un sexy niño pequeñ pregunto si en este momento Dell estara cruzando miradas con Akaito , es que la forma en que le dijo que se separara de mi fue escalofriante , aun mas como la primera vez, y eso creo que se debe al pequeño camison rosa que llevo puesto , mejor voy a cambiarme ahora mismo. En fin, fui a cambiarme como dije con una falda morada y una camiseta rosa ; me amarre mi muy despeinado cabello en 2 coletas que pudieron dominarlo, y dandome animos mentalmente , baje al primer piso donde de seguro ya estaban desayunando. Y al bajar pude notar que el ambiente era incomodo , todos estaban muy callados , y creo que Akaito y Haku se imaginaban lo que me hizo un suspiro ante eso , ahora al vivir en esta casa estoy soltando muchos suspiros inconscientemente , y decidi sentarme a una esquina de la mesa como si fuera algo neutral o cosa parecida , el ambiente se puso mas tenso cuando vine asi que solo me limite a comer mi negi con un falso entusiasmo , lo cual me molesto mucho puesto que yo siempre como mis negis con muchas energias y muy feliz pero ahora no podia porque de alguna forma sentia que debia hacer algo al respecto, pero no puedo hacer nada ya que estoy segura que terminare empeorandolo. Mientras seguia comiendo con negi pude notar como los hermanastros me estban mirando , eso me incomodo un poco , pero luego se dieron cuenta de que el uno y el otro me estaban mirando y luego se miraron mal , eso ya hizo que me enoje , se supone que son hermanastros deben llevarse bien y eso , no molestarse por quien me mira primero o cosas asi , aunque ni tengo la menor idea de porque se molestan por eso si solo es mirarme pero bueno ¿Ya que le voy a hacer a estos dos?.

-"Gracias por la comida"-dijo la aguamarina rapidamente quien ya queria irse de ahi con todas sus ganas asi que se levanto pero fue detenida por una voz

-"Quieta"-dijo el peliblanco en una orden , la aguamarina al voltearse y mirarlo a los ojos se sonrojo mucho pues recordo las palabras que le habia dicho antes -"Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar"-dijo Dell haciendo que la aguamarina se siente pero esta rotaba su mirada hacia otro lado tratando de evitar sonrojarse cosa que el peliblanco tomo como una ignoracion

-"Y...¿De que es lo que vamos a hablar?"-pregunto el pelirrojo algo curioso pues por fin soltaba palabras el peliblanco -"¿De lo que le hicistes a Miku quizas?"-pregunto el con una tipica sonrisita pero se notaba muy bien que estaba algo enojado

-"¡Hay que conversar del sake!"-exclamo la Haku ebria tratando de animar las cosas pero fue callada con la mirada por parte de los dos

-"Mejor hablemos de cuales eran tus razones para ir a la habitacion de Miku esta mañana"-respondio el peliblanco buscando respuestas en los ojos por parte de los dos

-"Oh pero ahi hay un error , querido"-dijo el pelirrojo siendo sarcastico con la ultima palabra

-"¿Y me puedes explicar en que me equivoco ? Si es que tienes la amabilidad"-dijo el peliblanco respondiendole al tono sarcastico

-"Es que yo no fui esta mañana a la casa de Miku , yo dormi con ella porque tenia frio pues las ropas que le hicistes usar para dormir no la cubrian demasiado asi que tuve que abrazarla para transmitirle un poco de mi calor"-dijo el pelirrojo explicandose y haciendo que Dell se enfurezca mas

-"Miku Hatsune , a mi habitacion ahora"-exclamo el peliblanco muy molesto y los demas podian predecir que cosas iba a hacerle a la aguamarina

-"Ehh...No quiero ir..."-murmuro la aguamarina lamentandose pero si se llego a escuchar por parte del peliblanco

-"Mala suerte"-dijo Dell -"Te espero ahi"- y luego se retiro de la mesa dejando a todos en silencio, y en uno muy incomodo

-"..¿De verdad tengo que ir...?"-pregunto la aguamarina a si misma y luego le dio otro bocado al negi que no habia terminado ya que estaba inapetente

-"Tranquila Miku no creo que sea tan malo , el es asi , a lo mejor no te hace nada"-le dijo la Haku borracha que al parecer ya se habia desintoxicado

-"Miku..."-se acerco el pelirrojo a ella y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla -"No tienes que ir, quedate conmigo y no dejare que te toque"-dijo el con una sonrisa que le daba seguridad a la aguamarina pero puso un poco celosa a la peliblanca

-"G...Gracias..."-respondio la aguamarina que ya estaba un poco mas calmada respecto al tema y estaba ligeramente sonrojada por los gestos de Akaito , y de repente se escucho como alguien bajaba las escaleras causando un estruendo , Miku imagino quien era y inconscientemente tomo la mano del pelirrojo haciendolo sonrojar pero simplemente fue una reaccion dado que la aguamarina pensaba que iban a regañarle.

-"¿Tanto demoras...?"-pregunto el peliblanco algo impaciente pero solo para luego ver como la aguamarina tomaba de la mano al pelirrojo y este correspondia muy ruborizado, asi que el peliblanco sin inmutarse cargo a la aguamarina levantandola de suelo y empezo a subir las escalera con ella apoyando su peso en su hombro y cargandola con facilidad.

-"Ehhhh bajame bakaaa"-exclamaba ella tratando de moverse pero le fue inutil pues no pudo soltarse ni un poco del agarre de el, ella al llegar a la puerta de la habitacion trago saliva preparandose para lo que este pueda decirle y cosas asi , Dell sin soltarla cerro la puerta con seguro y luego la lanzo suavemente contra la cama y el abalanzarse sobre ella.

-"Entonces...Comenzemos"-sentencio el mientras la miraba a los ojos -"¿Porque dejastes que Akaito entrara a tu habitacion?"-pregunto el sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño

-"P..Pues yo no lo deje entrar el entro a mi habitacion"-dijo timidamente la aguamarina evitando la mirada de el-"El entro asi como asi"

-"Bien..."-murmuro el peliblanco donde en sus ojos se podia ver un poco de mas tranquilidad -"Ahora la siguiente seria...¿Porque no me pedistes ropa en vez de dejar que Akaito te abrazara?"

-E...Eso se debe que...Akaito no me dejo pararme porque me tenia bien agarrada y solo me quedo dormir asi.."-contesto honestamente la aguamarina

-"Entonces la ultima es...¿El te gusta?"-pregunto el con un dejo de tristeza en su voz y tambien una tristeza notoria en sus ojos mientras jugaba con el cabello de ella

-"E...El..es un gran amigo...Y una gran persona...Pero no me gusta..."-dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisita honesta en su rostro que calmo todas las inquietudes del peliblanco

-"Mmm...Dime linda...¿Quien te gusta?"-pregunto el mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de ella haciendo que esta se sonroje y con una seguridad en sus ojos como si ya supiera las respuesta.

-"La persona que me gusta..."murmuro la aguamarina pensando detalladamente sobre lo que sentia al respecto del tema y llego a una conclusion-"Es algo idiota , terco, engreido,bastardo y un poco mandon"-dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo decia y el peliblanco un poco que se molesto con lo que le dijo ella

-"Solo dime el nombre"-ordeno el peliblanco muy impaciente con la respuesta de la aguamarina

-"La persona que me gusta..."-en ese momento la aguamarina se puso mas roja que un tomate -"E...Eres tu baka"-dijo ella rotando sus ojos hacia otro lado y lo dijo como un susurro pero muy timido

-"Te amo"-dijo el peliblanco muy complacido al escuchar las respuesta de la aguamarina asi que empezo a besarla fogosamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella delicadamente , la aguamarina no se quedo atras y tambien correspondio el beso de lengua que le estaba dando el peliblanco y pasando sus manos por el cabello de el que era mucho mas suave de lo que esta pensaba , Dell hizo que Miku comienze a jadear pero el no estaba satisfecho asi que mientras la seguia besando sin dejarle aire empezo a quitarle delicadamente su camiseta rosa de ella ; Miku hizo lo mismo al desabotonarle la camisa que el traia puesta, al dejarla en sosten solamente el peliblanco no resistio el empezar a lamer el pecho de ella y mordisquearlo y luego siguio besandola mientras masajeaba el pecho de esta haciendo que gimiera un poco para luego empezar a morder la oreja de ella y lamer su cuello , para entonces bajar a su pecho y lamerlo nuevamente haciendo que la aguamarina gima el nombre de el. Dell se deshizo de las bragas de ella y empezo a meter sus dedos haciendo que a esta se le escape un poco de saliva en forma de hilo por su boca; el sonreia ante las reacciones que causaba en la aguamarina con solo tocar alli y por alla , entonces Miku quien no queria quedarse atras aunque estaba muy confundida se guio por su instinto y vio que los pantalones que llevaba Dell estaban ajustados , asi que ella decidio quitarselos haciendo que el se sonrojara un poco y noto que su miembro estaba erecto , ella no entendia muy bien eso asi que simplemente se lo metio a la boca haciendo que el peliblanco de un gruñido, la aguamarina continuo haciendo que se vuelvan multiples gruñidos hasta que el peliblanco no pudo aguanatar mas y si sentia que si no entraba en ese momento en Miku iba a explotar asi que sin aviso alguno, se abalanzo sobre ella y entro rapidamente sintiendo como la barrera de ella se rompia ; Miku quien no se habia preparado para eso solo se limito a dar un gran gemido de su parte mientras jalaba del cabello peliblanco de Dell gimiendo cada vez mas y mas fuerte el nombre de el pero sin evitar poner una mueca de dolor ya que como era su primera vez le era doloroso , Dell noto eso asi que dejo de moverse por un momento hasta que ella se acostumbre a la sensacion y solo sienta placer , y al ser esto Dell empezo a mover las caderas chocando con las paredes de la aguamarina haciendo que se llene de placer por las emboscadas ; cada vez los movimientos por parte de los dos se aceleraban y formando lo indetenible , llegando juntos al clima en n fuerte abrazo correspondido por parte de los dos y quedando muy agotados y complacidos por eso , asi que Dell le dio un calido beso en la frente y se recosto al lado de ella en la cama individual.

-"Eso fue...algo nuevo para mi..."-comento la aguamarina agotado quien estaba volteada mirando al peliblanco

-"Acostumbrate que lo haremos muy seguido"-sentencio el peliblanco sin poder evitar poner una sonrisita pervertida en su rostro mientras jugaba con el cabello de ella

-"Baka..."-dijo la aguamarina para luego quedarse profundamente dormida

-"Te amo...mi linda mascota..."-dijo Dell para luego tomar a Miku de la mano y quedarse dormido de esa manera

Fin.

* * *

**ok primero k todo disculpen la tardanza es k no me aparecia la clave para loguearme xD**

**luego dscubri que yo muy tonta abia quitado mi permiso de que ff muestre imagenes ._.**

**w espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


End file.
